


Kikin' It

by voidxsnips



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Brock is mom, Brock is soft, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is friends, Except Lui, F/F, F/M, John and Craig are memes, KIK, Liz is the friend we all need, M/M, Smii7y is smol, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, author is lame, but she's also my mom so, it's basically crack, kelly and chrissy's ship name is 100 percent kissy fight me, lame, not a ship you'll expect, see if you can spot the mystery/surprise character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 25,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidxsnips/pseuds/voidxsnips
Summary: Basically a college chatroom fic. Like that's it. There's no rhyme or reason. I was just bored and stuck with my other projects and wanted to do something easy. Updates will probably be random. Or constant. Who even knows? The only ships I really ship are H20Vanoss, Ohmtoonz and Krii7y. (And lowkey Daithi de Wildcat.) I respect all irl s/o's. No shade on them. I was just bored and this is vague.
Relationships: Anthony | BigJigglyPanda/Craig Thompson, Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Chrissy | fissy/Kelly | Nilkski, Daithi De Nogla/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y, Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker, Marcel | BasicallyIdoWrk/Scotty | fourzer0seven
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	1. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the group chats are kind of a mess but I tried. Chances are the usernames are gonna change at some point. The "Prank'd" chat is for talking about pranking the rest of the group. And the "Minority Cave" chat is basically the Minecraft series bs plus Lui. I also wanted a chat that was just Tyler, Anthony and Craig bc in Episode 1 of Tyler's podcast, Tyler said that they were his two best friends and I needed that okay? And the only reason Ohm is in the "Hell" chat is bc I wanted him to be. If he wasn't it would have just been a private chat between Delirious and Luke. Like don't get me wrong there will be private chats with them. "Zero To Hero" refers to the GTA series, well the old one where they're 'superheroes' ya know? (Why am I explaining this?) But anyway, like let me know what you think I guess?

**Kik Usernames**

Evan (Vanoss) - hoot🎩

Jonathan (Delirious - jason🤡

Tyler (Wildcat) - rage🤠

David (Nogla) - potato☘️

Lui (Lui) - gumi🐍

Luke (Toonz) - satan😈

Ryan (Ohm) - giggles🐾

Brock (Moo) - cloudboi☁️

Brian (Terroriser) - lucky charms🤖

Marcel (Basically) - cash money🤑

Scotty (fourzer0) - sushi🦀

John (Kryoz) - elsa❄️

Jaren (Smii7y) - dimples🍼

Anthony (Panda) - wine aunt🥂

Craig (Mini) - ratatouille🐭

* * *

**Group Chat Names/Members:**

_Team Meme_ \- Craig, John, Brian, Marcel, Scotty

 _Hell_ \- Luke, Jonathan, Ryan

 _Little Ireland_ \- Brian, David, Craig

 _Emo Memeo_ \- Jaren, John, Luke, Ryan, Jonathan

 _Zero To Hero_ \- Evan, Jonathan, Brian, Brock, Ryan, Luke, John, Jaren, Scotty, Marcel, Anthony, Craig, Tyler, David, Lui

 _Fortnite_ \- Tyler, Marcel, Jaren, John, Jonathan, David

 _Angery Bois_ \- Tyler, Craig, Anthony, Marcel, Scotty, John, Jaren, David

 _Jokers_ \- Tyler, Craig, Anthony

 _Lessa Go!_ \- Brian, Anthony, David, Marcel, Craig, Tyler, Brock

 _Dream Teams_ \- Brock, Evan, Brian, David

 _Support Group_ \- Brock, Evan, Luke, Jonathan, Lui

 _Soft Bois_ \- Ryan, Jaren, Brock, Lui

 _Prank'd_ \- Evan, Brian, Tyler, Marcel, John

 _Minority Cave_ -Evan, Marcel, Lui, Brian

**Additional Characters:**

Skylar Jayde Fong (Sky) — chip skylark💫 {Zero To Hero, Support Group, Emo Memeo}

Parker Bennett (Park) — icky vicky🥴 {Zero To Hero, Support Group, Fortnite, Lessa Go!, Team Meme, Prank'd}


	2. Character Sexualities

Evan Fong — bisexual  
Jonathan Dennis — gay  
Skylar Fong — bisexual  
Parker Bennett — pansexual  
Luke Patterson — bisexual  
Ryan Fanning — gay  
John Keyes — pansexual  
Jaren Smith — pansexual  
Lui Calibre — straight  
Anthony Brown — bisexual  
David Nagel — bisexual  
Tyler Wine — noglasexual  
Craig Thompson — bisexual/asexual  
Brock Barrus — gay  
Brian Hanby — bisexual  
Marcel Cunningham — bisexual  
Scott Chapman — pansexual  
Casey Scott — bisexual

**I figured I should elaborate on this so that no one's confused later. ✌🏻 I also added another character and her name is Casey. She's gonna be Luis girlfriend eventually. She's Sky's best friend. She's not very bright but she has her moments. She won't be added right away. Or maybe she will. Idk yet. I haven't decided.**


	3. And All My Life I Couldn't Recognize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is gonna be random af. And the parts are gonna be titled with song lyrics bc I'm music obsessed.

**hoot🎩 created a groupchat**

**hoot🎩 added jason🤡, rage🤠, potato☘️, gumi🐍, satan😈, giggles🐾, cloudboi☁️, lucky charms🤖, cash money🤑, sushi🦀, elsa❄️, dimples🍼, wine aunt🥂, and ratatouille🐭 to a groupchat**

**hoot🎩 renamed the group chat to _zero to hero_**

**hoot🎩 has promoted cloudboi☁️, dimples🍼 and wine aunt🥂 to moderator  
**

**hoot🎩:** hey, so i made a group chat...

 **rage🤠:** excellent observation dumbass **  
**

**hoot🎩:** :(

 **cloudboi☁:** well, I for one think it's a great idea

 **cash money🤑:** you would brock

 **dimples🍼:** why would you give me such power hoot?

 **hoot🎩:** am I gonna regret this?

 **elsa❄:** most likely

 **wine aunt🥂:** why the hell am I here?

 **ratatouille🐭:** bc evan said so apparently

 **lucky charms🤖:** is this why you made us download kik?

 **hoot🎩:** maybe..

 **lucky charms🤖:** ugh 🙄

 **giggles🐾:** oo! I've never been in a group chat! I've always wanted to be in one!

 **satan😈:** what about that chat jonny put us in last year on instagram?

 **giggles🐾:** does that really count? all we did was send each other meme posts..

 **jason🤡:** did evan actually type out a frowny face?

 **ratatouille🐭:** it appears that he did

 **jason🤡:** _@owl_dusty_ are you okay?

 **hoot🎩:** i don't know what you're talking about I'm fine _@jasonlirious_

 **satan😈:** i love how they're exposing each other's real users

 **giggles🐾:** whatever do you mean? _@satans_bitchboi_

 **elsa❄️:** get exposed

 **cloudboi☁️:** where are scotty, lui and nogla in all this?

 **potato☘️:** you rang, mom?

 **cloudboi☁️:** fuck off nolga

 **cash money🤑:** scott's here, he's just watching everything unfold like a creeper

 **ratatouille🐭:** "aw, man!"

 **rage🤠:** no one cares about your dumbass memes craig

 **ratatouille🐭:** it's jacksepticeye you uncultured swine

 **sushi🦀:** fuck u mini

 **gumi🐍:** there he is

 **hoot🎩:** now that you're all here..

 **rage🤠:** i knew it was a trap. run!

 **cloudboi☁️:** tyler..

 **rage🤠:** and there's the guilt. is there a reason you gathered us here today evan?

 **hoot🎩:** not really. i just thought it would be cool to have a chat with all of us. i know some of you have your own chats but this one has us all in it.

 **cloudboi☁️:** well if that's the case, can i go? i have a mountain of homework

 **cash money🤑:** well if you didn't spend your afternoon with brian's tongue in your mouth it might be done already

 **elsa❄️:** get reck'd

 **elsa❄️:** i was gonna say "get fucked" but i didn't wanna scar everyone with that mental image

 **giggles🐾:** yet you decided to tell us that..

 **elsa❄️:** _*guess I'll die meme guy gif attached*_

 **dimples🍼:** thanks for ruining brock for me marcel

 **cash money🤑:** fuck u mean? john's the one talking about brock getting fucked

 **dimples🍼:** you're the one that said brian's tongue was in his mouth tf?

 **lucky charms🤖:** that didn't even happen?

 **jason🤡:** prove it bitch

 **lucky charms🤖:** i was with anthony and tyler?

 **wine aunt🥂:** unfortunately it's true.

 **rage🤠:** and he was being a whiny bitch about it too

 **lucky charms🤖:** well sorry if i don't wanna watch you two fuck around trying to cook

 **wine aunt🥂:** didn't see you complaining about the free food fatass

 **cloudboi☁️:** do i have to mute this chat? i told you I'm trying to do homework. and marcel?

 **cash money🤑:** yeah?

 **cloudboi☁️:** fuck you. last i checked you were too busy going down on scott in the locker room before practice to even hear that the coach wanted you to start in the game on friday

 **dimples🍼:** get shit on

 **hoot🎩:** damn,,

 **satan😈:** that's right, turn on each other😈

 **giggles🐾:** shut up luke

 **potato☘️:** _*eating popcorn gif attached*_

 **cloudboi☁:** and while we're in the business of "exposing" people, del, when was the last time you left your apartment? I know you didn't show up for class last week bc I had to give our entire presentation myself. where the hell were you then? huh? last I checked evan was bringing all your course work by so that you didn't fall behind. god only knows you can't lose your scholarship. I mean where else would you go? your parents aren't exactly on speaking terms with you and luke is rooming with jaren.

 **satan😈:** too far brock..

 **satan😈:** im warning you

 **cloudboi☁:** well excuse me your highness. it must have slipped my mind that you are the be all and end all in the group. how silly of me to forget that you rule on high. you and I both know I'm not afraid of you. and I sure as hell can take you in a fight. so bring it on bmoc. I'd like to see you try.

 **lucky charms🤖:** maybe we should all just take a step back and relax, calm down..

 **cloudboi☁:** do whatever the hell you want. I'm turning my phone off so I can get my shit handled. bye🖐🏻

 **rage🤠:** that was intense..

 **dimples🍼:** I don't think I've ever seen him so mad before..

 **gumi🐍:** yeah, that was scary

 **elsa❄:** it's always the quiet ones you have to be careful of 😳

 **lucky charms🤖:** is it bad that I thought that was kinda lowkey hot?

 **cash money🤑:** of fucking course it is! you're sick brian

 **hoot🎩:** don't go attacking brian just bc brock called you out

 **hoot🎩:** and luke, i know you're on your way to brock's dorm but I'm gonna have to stop you right there.

 **satan😈:** fuck u evan. Im kicking his ass

 **hoot🎩:** no the hell you're not. 

**satan😈:** why not?

 **hoot🎩:** 1, bc he's already locked me out for the night and there's no way in hell he's letting you in. and b, bc he'd be the one kicking your ass. just go to ryan's and calm tf down

 **satan😈:** you can't tell me what to do evan

 **giggles🐾:** luke, come over. I need your help with my english lit essay. I need a second opinion

 **satan😈:** ohm, I

 **giggles🐾:** please toonzy?

 **satan😈:** ugh, fine. I'll be there in 10

 **ratatouille🐭:** ship?

 **dimples🍼:** ship.


	4. Sometimes The Clothes Do Not Make The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added an original character; Skylar Jayde. She's gonna be Evan's sister, adopted sister. The story is, her parents died when she was little and went into like an orphanage, ofc, until Evan's parents stumbled upon her and adopted her right away. Evan's a good big brother. Sky's best friends with John, Smitty and Luke. Del is overprotective of her, like the sister he's never had. She's only a few months younger than Evan but ultimately, they're the same age. She has a boyfriend who I may add to the story later. Idk. Haven't decided who he is yet..

**zero to hero**

  
**members: hoot🎩, lucky charms🤖, cloudboi☁, jason🤡, satan😈, giggles🐾, dimples🍼, elsa❄, gumi🐍, potato🍀, ratatouille🐭, cash money🤑, sushi🦀, rage🤠, wine aunt🥂**

**hoot🎩 added chip skylark💫**

**hoot🎩:** please welcome our newest addition, skylar

 **chip skylark💫:** evan, why?

 **rage🤠:** yeah evan why

 **hoot🎩:** behave

 **chip skylark💫:** I always do

 **dimples🍼:** who's chip?

 **jason🤡:** boy her name is sky

 **chip skylark💫:** evan made my account..

 **lucky charms🤖:** makes sense now

 **dimples🍼:** didn't answer my question

 **cloudboi☁:** she's evan's little sister

 **chip skylark💫:** hardly. he's like a few months older than me

 **giggles🐾:** wait are you like twins or something?

 **hoot🎩:** hardly at all

 **chip skylark💫:** he means I'm adopted

 **elsa❄:** you can't just tell people you're adopted

 **chip skylark💫:** fuck off john🙄

 **elsa❄:** im hurt sky. you love me

 **chip skylark💫:** no, john, I tolerate you

 **elsa❄:** _*man sobbing in shower gif attached*_

 **chip skylark💫:** _*image of john sitting next to a redheaded girl, head in her lap and phone in his face attached*_

 **chip skylark💫:** you're literally laying on my couch fucker

 **ratatouille🐭:** ship?

 **chip skylark💫:** we, craig no. john's my best friend

 **ratatouille🐭:** oh?

 **elsa❄:** and besides she has a boyfriend

 **ratatouille🐭:** lowkey ship?

 **chip skylark💫:** fuck off you horny bitch

 **satan😈:** can i join the cuddles?

 **chip skylark💫:** im insulted that you're not here already toonz

 **satan😈:** omw. im running

 **wine aunt🥂:** he actually is? damn, boy can run. he just ran past my dorm

 **jason🤡:** never get in the way of luke and cuddling

 **dimples🍼:** I beat luke to the cuddling! yis!

 **satan😈:** bitch

 **dimples🍼:** 😇

 **chip skylark💫:** y'all act like I can't cuddle more than one bitch at a time?

 **sushi🦀:** y'all

 **chip skylark💫:** you're one to talk woody from toy story

 **elsa❄:** boom roasted

 **chip skylark💫:** who asked for your opinion ice bitch?

 **wine aunt🥂:** you are exactly what this chat needed miss skylar

 **chip skylark💫:** why mr. anthony, you sure do know how to make a lady blush

 **chip skylark💫:** _*james mcavoy fanning himself with a stack of papers gif attached*_

 **chip skylark💫:** "I do declare. I think I'm coming down with a case of the vapors."

 **hoot🎩:** okay, gone with the wind 🙄

 **chip skylark💫:** you never appreciate my humor!

 **chip skylark💫:** _*kevin hart crying gif attached*_

 **ratatouille🐭:** she's so dramatic. I love it. *wipes tear*

 **rage🤠:** fuck off with your role play chat shit craig

 **lucky charms🤖:** the fact that you recognize that says a lot

 **rage🤠:** the fact that you still exist says a lot

 **rage🤠:** a lot about the fact that my voodoo doll isn't working

 **giggles🐾:** I'm excuseme whst?!

 **rage🤠:** I mean after the nothing —

 **satan😈:** _*image of john, jaren and skylar sitting on the couch with john's head in jaren's lap as he sits on skylar's lap, sky's arms around jaren's waist and head on his shoulder watching frozen 2 attached*_

 **satan😈:** man, fuck the both of you 🥺

 **wine aunt🥂:** who gave them the right to be that cute? 💘

 **satan😈:** i ran all the way here to cuddle with my bestie and this is the thanks I get 💔

 **chip skylark💫:** quit your belly aching

 **chip skylark💫:** _*image of a pouting luke with his head on sky's shoulder, phone in hand and a blanket wrapped around his shoulders attached*_

 **chip skylark💫:** I gave you my damn blanket ffs

 **potato🍀:** I'm about to say an l word🥺

 **cloudboi☁:** this is causing me physical pain. they're so damn cute 😭

 **hoot🎩:** this is what I have to deal with 24/7

 **jason🤡:** i have to deal with luke 25/8, you ain't special

 **hoot🎩:** :(

 **chip skylark💫:** i gotta deal with you gay bitches constantly, you ain't slick

 **lucky charms🤖:** *in nogla voice* "got heem"

 **potato🍀:** feck off

 **cash money🤑:** that's the most irish shit ive ever read

 **chip skylark💫:** would you prefer it in french?

 **cash money🤑:** fuck off you wannabe canadian bitch

 **chip skylark💫:** tell that to my passport fucker

 **ratatouille🐭:** how could you keep her from us for so long ev*n?

 **hoot🎩:** did you just censor my name?

 **chip skylark💫:** _*got heem meme video attached*_

 **lucky charms🤖:** and archived

 **chip skylark💫:** gotchu booboo 😘

 **lucky charms🤖:** 😘

 **rage🤠:** just fuck already

 **chip skylark💫:** _*blinking guy gif attached*_

 **satan😈:** how many times I gotta say this? she. has. a. b o y f r i e n d .

 **wine aunt🥂:** mom, I'm scared come get me

 **chip skylark💫:** don't worry my son, I'll protecc you 🥺

 **cloudboi☁:** can I adopt you? your own brother clearly doesn't appreciate you

 **chip skylark💫:** pwease mommy. save me frowm da bad man 🥺

 **wine aunt🥂:** does this make brock my grandma now?

 **cloudboi☁:** yes, yes it does

 **gumi🐍:** is someone quoting phineas and ferb?

 **jason🤡:** that would be brock

 **chip skylark💫:** why you always implicating brock? @jasonlirious

 **hoot🎩:** why you tagging del @skyhigh

 **chip skylark💫:** you did not just expose my @

 **hoot🎩:** so what if I did?

 **chip skylark💫:** I know where you sleep

 **ratatouille🐭:** like that's gonna scare him

 **chip skylark💫:** keep it up ratatata, and you'll wake up tomorrow morning underwater just like evan

 **rage🤠:** when did meghan from drake and josh join the chat?

 **chip skylark💫:** 😇

 **satan😈:** even im scared bros

 **sushi🦀:** welp, im gonna go hide under a rock now

 **cash money🤑:** even luke is scared? im out

 **lucky charms🤖:** didn't you already live under a rock, scott?

 **sushi🦀:** in the words of nogla "feck off"


	5. I'll Tell You What I Like

**zero to hero**   
**members: hoot🎩, lucky charms🤖, cloudboi☁, jason🤡, satan😈, giggles🐾, dimples🍼, elsa❄, gumi🐍, potato🍀, ratatouille🐭, cash money🤑, sushi🦀, rage🤠, wine aunt🥂, chip skylark💫**   
  


**chip skylark💫:** how does one ignore the shit that people say about you?

 **cloudboi☁:** meaning?

 **chip skylark💫:** I'd rather not elaborate..

 **jason🤡:** who do I have to murder?

 **chip skylark💫:** del, shut up a second okay? it's not that serious

 **jason🤡:** I'll kill a bitch in cold blood for talking shit about you

 **chip skylark💫:** jon, shut your face. it's not what you think

 **giggles🐾:** then what is it?

 **chip skylark💫:** 🙄 I already said, I don't wanna elaborate..

 **wine aunt🥂:** well, I'm here now. what's going on momma?

 **satan😈:** someone making fun of you skyguy?

 **chip skylark💫:** no, toonz. i told you, it's not what you think

 **hoot🎩:** bitches flirting with you again?

 **chip skylark💫:** no, fuck you

 **rage🤠:** then what is it?

 **chip skylark💫:** it's nothing. it's just there's this girl...

 **jason🤡:** I knew it! I knew there was some bitch I had to put in her place

 **chip skylark💫:** no. it's not that. she's not bullying me or anything

 **satan😈:** then what is she doing?

 **chip skylark💫:** just— she's been sending park these flirty messages and shit. like actually trying to get in his pants right? and like he's got no interest. I mean clearly,,

 **chip skylark💫:** _*image of a diamond ring on a finger, next to a gold class ring attached*_

 **chip skylark💫:** this ain't on my finger for nothing. 😏 but like she won't leave him alone? and he's starting to get fed up. like don't get me wrong, he's shot her down every time but she doesn't listen? plus he tells me every time it happens. and its not like he can block her. she's his damn boss ffs. but like she won't quit. he's even been thinking about quitting his job to get away from her. but he needs the money rn so he really can't. "rock, meet hard place". ya know? at first I was whatever about it bc park isn't exactly ugly.. but lately? oof. it's starting to take its toll. like he's told her more than a dozen times that he's taken. hell, she's even met me. and that doesn't seem to matter.

 **giggles🐾:** what's the moral of this story?

 **chip skylark💫:** moral is: she's started shit talking me. and like I couldn't care less tbrh. but it's upsetting parker. and he's— he doesn't believe a damn word she says. she's a bitch, I don't blame him. but idk.. some of the shit she says hits different. like somehow she's chosen to point out things that actually bother me about myself. like I like to think of myself as okay(?) looking or whatever but that's really only on the good days. every other day I feel like I look like a walking fucking zombie or some shit. and idc what people say about me. it's water under the bridge; sticks and stones and all that. I'd totally stand up for any one of my friends if they were the ones getting shit talked right. but bitches will be bitches. they can hate all they want and idc. it just feels like she's intentionally targeting things I genuinely hate about myself to turn my boyfriend against me. or worse, make me feel inferior to the point that I end things with him.

 **rage🤠:** damn, sky. that's heavy

 **chip skylark💫:** like I love parker okay? I adore that man. I'd actually die for him. and I don't ever wanna lose him but shit's getting to me. like I just wanna commit the not alive sometimes bc of it. and I know, I KNOW he loves me too. he wouldn't have given me the ring or the promise with it if he didn't. and we've been together since high school. been friends since middle school and were in all the same classes all through elementary. I've known park essentially forever and loved him almost as long. I just— shit's been hitting different man..

 **chip skylark💫:** sorry to bring my depressing shit in here bros.

 **elsa❄:** add parker.

 **chip skylark💫:** make me a moderator

**cloudboi☁ has promoted chip skylark💫 to moderator**

**chip skylark💫 added** **icky vicky🥴 to the chat**

 **icky vicky🥴:** what dis?

 **elsa❄:** is it true that your boss has been flirting with you via text?

 **icky vicky🥴:** ew, yeah. someone needs to take that bitch out.

 **dimples🍼:** like on a date or in a hit-and-run?

 **icky vicky🥴:** surprise me. im sick of her

 **elsa❄:** that was the next question outta my mouth. good boy.

 **icky vicky🥴:** woof

 **wine aunt🥂:** so you're my daddy?

 **icky vicky🥴:** woah, just take it easy man

 **cash money🤑:** gotta ask man. why icky vicky?

 **icky vicky🥴:** if babygirl is chip skylark then I'm her number one fan, man 🤤

 **potato🍀:** they're perfect for each other 🥺

 **ratatouille🐭:** fuck I ship it so damn hard! 😫

 **icky vicky🥴:** my baby got that movie star glamour. fuck a silver screen. babygirl needs a platinum screen just for her smile alone 🥴

 **chip skylark💫:** park, stahp🤧

 **lucky charms🤖:** we are gathered here today to join skylar and parker in holy matrimony

 **icky vicky🥴:** shit, john give me the rings!

 **elsa❄:** _*gif of rafiki throwing simba off pride rock attached*_

 **icky vicky🥴:** thanks man.

 **rage🤠:** we are gathered here today to remember our fallen brother, craig thompson. his soul left his body the second parker hit send on his platinum screen flirt to skylar.

 **dimples🍼:** someone better learn how to play taps bc i sure as hell can't

 **satan😈:** jaren shut your canadian ass up

 **elsa❄:** we got him ladies and gentlemen

 **jason🤡:** i heard something about a canadian ass? i assumed it was about skylar's and came to investigate🔍

 **hoot🎩:** why you bitches trying to marry my sister off already?

 **wine aunt🥂:** I thought the answer was already implied. i mean look at that rock

 **chip skylark💫:** who invited dwayne in here? last I checked he was filming hobbs and shaw 2

 **ratatouille🐭:** hilarious. comedic genius.

 **chip skylark💫:** and they say women are catty 🙄

 **giggles🐾:** what did the ring mean if not engagement?

 **icky vicky🥴:** it's a promise ring. gave that bad boy to her at homecoming junior year 😉

 **chip skylark💫:** and evan almost forced it down his throat when he caught sight of it when he dropped me off after. 😊

 **hoot🎩:** can you fucking blame me?

 **potato🍀:** yes. hOW DARE YOU STAND IN THE WAY OF TRUE LOVE!

 **rage🤠:** calm your tits

 **cloudboi☁:** didn't know david was such a ship whore

 **chip skylark💫:** GASP! you made brock swear daithi! now all hope for my innocence is lost 😱

 **icky vicky🥴:** that innocent ship sailed long ago, my love

 **hoot🎩:** and you wonder why I wanted to castrate you

 **icky vicky🥴:** not my fault if you don't want nieces or nephews. 🤠

 **hoot🎩:** oh, no you found my one weakness; children to spoil

 **icky vicky🥴:** gotchu bruh

 **chip skylark💫:** so help me god.. I'm gonna commit the not alive if you fools keep this shit up

 **hoot🎩:** you love us

 **icky vicky🥴:** yeah babe, you luv meh

 **chip skylark💫:** unfortunately 😒

 **hoot🎩:** <\3

 **icky vicky🥴:** :(

 **sushi🦀:** so, when's the actual wedding?

 **chip skylark💫:** idk. we may be basically betrothed but we're not ready for that yet.

 **icky vicky🥴:** and when it happens, it'll likely be a court house thing first. then the huge wedding deal after, when we're good and ready.

 **chip skylark💫:** yeah. we hella introverts 🙃

 **jason🤡:** mood

 **dimples🍼:** big ass mood

 **elsa❄:** in the words of skylar last week at lunch, "biggie mood"

 **chip skylark💫:** feck you john-o


	6. We Danced All Night To The Best Song Ever

**zero to hero**   
**members: hoot🎩, lucky charms🤖, cloudboi☁, jason🤡, satan😈, giggles🐾, dimples🍼, elsa❄, gumi🐍, potato🍀, ratatouille🐭, cash money🤑, sushi🦀, rage🤠, wine aunt🥂, chip skylark💫, icky vicky🥴**   
  


**icky vicky🥴:** so, uh, i need advice on something..

 **cloudboi☁:** im listening

 **icky vicky** **🥴** **:** I'm not sure how to say this

 **wine aunt** **🥂** **:** what's happening?

 **icky vicky** **🥴** **:** nothing that bad tbh

 **rage** **🤠** **:** if it's not bad then what's wrong with telling us?

 **icky vicky** **🥴** **:** okay, fine. sky went home for the weekend and

 **lucky charms** **🤖** **:** and what?

 **icky vicky** **🥴** **:** i can't really say, she's in the chat...

 **gumi** **🐍** **:** so we kick her out?

 **icky vicky** **🥴** **:** that's not fair, she was in this chat before me..

 **elsa** **❄** **:** well it's not like she can see anything if she's on a plane right now..

 **icky vicky** **🥴** **:** still though, she'll see it later

 **cloudboi** **☁** **:** i have the perfect solution, one second.  
  


**cloudboi** **☁** **created a group chat**

**cloudboi** **☁** **added** **lucky charms🤖, jason🤡, satan😈, giggles🐾, dimples🍼, elsa❄, gumi🐍, potato🍀, ratatouille🐭, cash money🤑, sushi🦀, rage🤠, wine aunt🥂, icky vicky🥴**

**cloudboi** **☁ renamed the group chat to brock's advice column**

**cloudboi** **☁:** okay, how's this?

 **icky vicky🥴:** better? but i still feel bad about excluding her..

 **potato🍀:** how can you two be couple goals without actually talking to each other rn?

 **icky vicky🥴:** we've known each other for a long time. it was bound to happen eventually..

 **cloudboi** **☁:** so what's going on parker?

 **icky vicky🥴:** okay so sky's out of town. we've established this. and that's not actually the issue. like she does that a lot.

 **cash money** **🤑** **:** when are you gonna get to the tea already?

 **sushi** **🦀** **:** marcel, don't say tea. You're not a basic bitch

 **cash money** **🤑** **:** _*image of marcel flipping off the the camera attached*_

 **cash money** **🤑** **:** hey, scotty, fuck you.

 **sushi** **🦀** **:** is that a challenge?

 **rage** **🤠** **:** parker what's happening?

 **icky vicky** **🥴** **:** well, the thing is. I wanna do something special for her but I'm not sure what I should/can do.. any ideas?

 **satan** **😈** **:** fuck and here I thought you were gonna like break up with her or something. then I'd have to kick your ass

 **icky vicky** **🥴** **:** nah, Luke. I get what you mean and like if I ever hurt her, I'd willingly let you murder me and I'd make sure my family didn't press charges.

 **ratatouille** **🐭** **:** wow, that's dedication.

 **icky vicky** **🥴** **:** she's the love of my life dumb fuck😤

 **cloudboi** **☁** **:** anyway, you wanna do something for her?

 **icky vicky** **🥴** **:** yeah, our anniversary is coming up when she gets back and I just wanna make it a good one

 **potato** **🍀** **:** brian's crying

 **lucky charms** **🤖** **:** no I'm not fuck you

 **wine aunt** **🥂** **:** can confirm he's sobbin

 **icky vicky** **🥴** **:** damn bri, didn't know you were such a softie.

 **wine aunt** **🥂** **:** have you considered taking her somewhere nice?

 **icky vicky** **🥴** **:** every Friday night since middle school

 **elsa** **❄** **:** don't cry don't cry don't cry don't cry don't cr-

 **dimples** **🍼** **:** think he's cryin?

 **wine aunt** **🥂** **:** if he ain't I will

 **giggles** **🐾** **:** his sobs are un h o l y

 **icky vicky** **🥴** **:** John, don't do this to me buddy. if you cry ima cry

 **elsa** **❄** **:** too late bitch

 **sushi** **🦀** **:** fUCK-

 **cloudboi** **☁** **:** what's her favorite thing to do parker?

 **icky vicky** **🥴** **:** depends on her mood

 **satan** **😈** **:** sometimes she likes to just lay on the floor and listen to music

 **elsa** **❄** **:** other times she prefers to watch movies and cuddle

 **dimples** **🍼** **:** sometimes she just wants to wander around the zoo for hours on end and look at all the animals.

 **icky vicky** **🥴** **:** and sometimes, she likes to go down to either the animal shelter or a homeless shelter and just hangout with the people/animals there. her favorite is to be bombarded by puppies.😍

 **cloudboi** **☁** **:** wow, she's something special isn't she?

 **icky vicky** **🥴** **:** she's so perfect. **🥴** i love her so much. I'm so lucky 😭😭

 **wine aunt** **🥂** **:** i love her too. take that angel to the damn zoo!

 **sushi** **🦀** **:** take her to see the p u p p i e s .

 **cash money** **🤑** **:** lay on the floor and jam with her ffs

 **rage** **🤠** **:** watch movies and cuddle with her

 **satan** **😈** **:** here's a thought: do all of the above

 **icky vicky** **🥴** **:** PERFECT! THANKS BOYOS!

 **gumi** **🐍** **:** hey, parker?

 **icky vicky** **🥴** **:** yeah lui?

 **gumi** **🐍** **:** can i marry your girlfriend? she's everything

 **icky vicky** **🥴** **:** if she's down for it, I'll share

 **jason** **🤡** **:** I'd murder you in cold blood lui

 **satan** **😈** **:** you'd murder him anyway serial killer bitch

 **jason** **🤡** **:** I'll show you a serial killer bitch

 **satan** **😈** **:** fight me ho

 **icky vicky** **🥴** **:** can we go back to the other chat now?

 **icky vicky** **🥴** **:** and delete this one? i already got my screenshots for planning purposes.

 **dimples** **🍼** **:** peace out bitches✌🏻


	7. These Are The Nights That Never Die

**zero to hero  
members: hoot🎩, lucky charms🤖, cloudboi☁, jason🤡, satan😈, giggles🐾, dimples🍼, elsa❄, gumi🐍, potato🍀, ratatouille🐭, cash money🤑, sushi🦀, rage🤠, wine aunt🥂, chip skylark💫, icky vicky🥴**

**chip skylark💫:** sup bitches? we in this canadian bitch

 **hoot🎩:** please never talk like that again

 **ratatouille🐭:** even I'm scared

 **satan😈:** how's canada skyguy?

 **chip skylark💫:** wait, yes! hold on

 **jason🤡:** what's happening here?

 **skyguy✨:** this

 **skyguy✨:** _*screenshot of skylar's kik account; profile picture: Anakin Skywalker, mood emoji: alien, cover photo: plain blue gradient, username: skyhigh, screename: skyguy✨, days on kik: 1235 attached*_

 **potato🍀:** you've been on kik for over a thousand days and you never told me?

 **skyguy✨:** I barely used it before this chat. only ever talked to ev, park, toonz, smitts or john-o on it when they wouldn't answer my texts

 **icky vicky🥴:** well i need to change my name. one sec

 **skyguy✨:** you don't have to..

 **snips🗡:** no, i have to

 **skyguy✨:** omg! you're my fave babu!

 **skyguy✨:** you even have the SHOTO SABER FOR YOUR EMOJI! I-

 **snips🗡:** she dead yall?

 **hoot🎩:** nope, just hyperventilating

 **wine aunt🥂:** help her.

 **hoot🎩:** _*video of evan frowning at the camera saying "no" while skylar struggles to catch her breath in the background attached*_

 **skyguy✨:** dO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT THIS MAKES MY BOYFRIEND MY FAVORITE STAR WARS CHARACTER OF ALL TIME? I LOVE YOU SO MUCH PARK, PLEASE

 **snips🗡:** love you too babygirl

 **wine aunt🥂:** would you look at that, I'm crying again

 **skyguy✨:** wait, when did you cry before?

 **wine aunt🥂:** after the nothing- my nails are just always gross

 **skyguy✨:** you can't just quote Ethan and hope I'll forget what you said

 **wine aunt🥂:** i can try...

 **wine aunt🥂:** _*Obama with sunglasses and making finger guns gif attached*_

 **skyguy✨:** okay, i can overlook it this one time but only bc that gif is the greatest thing I've seen in a minute

 **cloudboi☁:** we miss you skyyyy

 **skyguy✨:** miss you too momma!

 **snips🗡:** now i wanna watch star wars...

 **skyguy✨:** can we watch clone wars via facetime?

 **snips🗡:** hell yeah!

 **hoot🎩:** cAN I JOIN?!

 **snips🗡:** you better

 **hoot🎩:** _*longest yeah boi ever gif attatched*_

 **cloudboi☁:** have fun!

 **skyguy✨:** thanks mommy!😘


	8. Kiss Me Under The Light Of A Thousand Stars

**zero to hero**   
**members: hoot🎩, lucky charms🤖, cloudboi☁️, jason🤡, satan😈, giggles🐾, dimples🍼, elsa❄️, gumi🐍, potato☘️, ratatouille🐭, cash money🤑, sushi🦀, rage🤠, wine aunt🥂, skyguy✨, snips🗡**

**snips** **🗡** **:** what do you mean?

 **rage** **🤠** **:** is this for a different chat?

 **skyguy** **✨** **:** when you nod your head yes

 **dimples** **🍼** **:** but you wanna say no

 **satan** **😈** **:** what do you mean?

 **elsa** **❄️** **:** when you don't want me to move

 **snips** **🗡** **:** but you tell me to go

 **skyguy** **✨** **:** what do you mean?

 **dimples** **🍼** **:** oh, what do you mean?

 **potato** **☘️** **:** is this a meme i don't know about?

 **ratatouille** **🐭** **:** if it was, I'd tell you

 **satan** **😈** **:** said you're running out of time

 **elsa** **❄️** **:** what do you mean?

 **snips** **🗡** **:** oh, oh, oh what do you mean?

 **skyguy** **✨** **:** better make up your mind

 **dimples** **🍼** **:** what do you mean?

 **hoot** **🎩** **:** they've been singing the same song on skype since 6 last night

 **skyguy** **✨** **:** foreign clothes

 **snips** **🗡** **:** foreign show

 **satan** **😈** **:** need a foreign ho

 **dimples** **🍼** **:** foreign money

 **elsa** **❄️** **:** foreign honey

 **skyguy** **✨** **:** sippin' foreign pho

 **snips** **🗡** **:** born show, born to glow

 **satan** **😈** **:** never said that

 **dimples** **🍼** **:** stayin' low, on my toes

 **snips** **🗡** **:** Ima get that

 **elsa** **❄️** **:** it's gettin serious

 **dimples** **🍼** **:** make a bitch delirious

 **skyguy** **✨** **:** bitches on my dICK CAUSE A BOY SO MYSTERIOUS

 **snips** **🗡** **:** that's a mystery

 **satan** **😈** **:** thots makin' history

 **skyguy** **✨** **:** wRIST KEEP SPINNIN' LIKE A FUCKIN' ROTISSERIE

 **jason** **🤡** **:** did someone call my name?

 **jason** **🤡** **:** wait, nevermind..

 **giggles** **🐾** **:** luke, i thought you were better than this

 **hoot** **🎩** **:** sky corrupted him

 **skyguy** **✨** **:** SIDE BITCH THICK, AND MY MAIN BITCH THICK AND MY OATMEAL THICK. BITCH, I CAN'T EVEN PICK

 **snips** **🗡** **:** PULL UP WITH THE SET, GOT THE KITCHEN ALL WET AND THE CREAM TEAM COMIN' FOR YOUR NECK

 **elsa** **❄️** **:** LIL BITCH

 **snips** **🗡** **:** I DON'T DO SHIT BUT MY BITCH GOT TITS

 **satan** **😈** **:** GRAVY WALK AROUND LOOKIN' LIKE A FUCKIN' LICK

 **dimples** **🍼** **:** 40 ON MY WRIST WHAT A DAMN LIFE, YUH

 **hoot** **🎩** **:** i hate them

 **wine aunt🥂:** brock come get me I'm scared

 **cloudboi** **☁️** **:** what's up?

 **wine aunt** **🥂** **:** they're singing

 **cloudboi** **☁️** **:** well that is quite coordinated tbh

 **gumi** **🐍** **:** I'm actually really impressed..

 **wine aunt** **🥂** **:** so you're not gonna save me?

 **skyguy** **✨** **:** _*video of skylar singing along to one day by charice attached*_

 **skyguy** **✨** **:** does this make up for it, pandy?

 **wine aunt** **🥂** **:** I'm about to say an l word

 **elsa** **❄️** **:** do it punk. no stones

 **dimples** **🍼** **:** _*palpatine saying "do it" gif attached*_

 **elsa** **❄️** **:** you complete me

 **dimples** **🍼** **:** "you complete me(ss)"

 **skyguy** **✨** **:** h*ck yeah!

 **ratatouille** **🐭** **:** we don't use words like that on my christian minecraft server!

 **hoot** **🎩** **:** i made this group chat!

 **potato🍀:** are we ignoring the fact that sky called anthony "pandy"

 **skyguy✨:** shut your whore mouth daithi

 **potato🍀:** shit u rite

 **lucky charms🤖:** you take one nap in the middle of the day and miss so much

 **cash money🤑:** i feel you bro, except i was kicking scott's ass at mario kart

 **skyguy✨:** hello, yes, police? marcel feels brian. thanks

 **ratatouille🐭:** you took the words right out of my mouth

 **hoot🎩:** hello, yes police, craig's trying to take credit for my sister's accomplishments

 **ratatouille🐭:** touché

 **potato🍀:** tushy*

 **rage🤠:** nogla i-

 **wine aunt🥂:** when are you coming back to la? I miss you

 **satan😈:** I want cuddles

 **jason🤡:** _*image of jon and luke laying on the couch in luke's apartment attached*_

 **jason🤡:** fuck you think we're doing?

 **skyguy✨:** 😭😭😭💔💔💔

 **satan😈:** i want sky cuddles you dick

 **skyguy✨:** why you gotta be so rude? don't you know jon's human too?

 **jason🤡:** where did I go wrong? I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness

 **hoot🎩:** they were both foaming at the mouth to get those messages sent first🙄

 **skyguy✨:** stop ruining our fun! 😭

 **snips🗡:** evan am i gonna have to fight you?

 **rage🤠:** can you even take him?

 **skyguy✨:** _*image of a muscular 6'3" guy with bright green heart eyes and_ _spiked grey hair and dark facial hair attached*_

 **skyguy✨:** i think so 🥴😉

 **ratatouille🐭:** sky.. why have you been hiding him from us? 🤤

 **skyguy✨:** for that exact reason, you a thot craigie

 **wine aunt🥂:** that is a beautiful man

 **skyguy✨:** thanks. he's mine

 **skyguy✨:** ooh, and blushy😏

 **snips🗡:** baby why? 🙈

 **skyguy✨:** bc i love you 🥰

 **snips🗡:** brb sobbing

 **cloudboi☁:** can vouch

 **hoot🎩:** we'll be back in la late on sunday

 **snips🗡:** baby, stay the night at mine?

 **skyguy✨:** when I get back yeah

 **hoot🎩:** stay out of my sister's pants

 **snips🗡:** just wanted to stay up late and watch frozen 2 but okay?

 **ratatouille🐭:** yeah, evan. don't assume parker's identity

 **potato🍀:** or plans apparently

 **dimples🍼:** frozen 2 and fuck?

 **elsa❄:** not on my christian minecraft server

 **hoot🎩:** and on that note, I'm going back to bed. peace mfers


	9. You'll Leave This World Behind

**zero to hero**

**members: hoot🎩, jason🤡, rage🤠, potato🍀, gumi🐍, satan😈, giggles🐾, cloudboi☁️, lucky charms🤖, cash money🤑, sushi🦀, elsa❄️, dimples🍼, wine aunt🥂, ratatouille🐭, skyguy✨, snips🗡**

**lucky charms🤖:** hey, fongs, is it time for you to come back to la yet?

 **skyguy✨:** i wish. I miss my baby

 **lucky charms🤖:** damn.

 **hoot🎩:** soon, bri

 **skyguy✨:** is anybody else awake there? I know park's not bc i said goodnight to him like 2 hours ago. he's got work in the morning

 **cloudboi☁:** im still up. working on my term paper

 **skyguy✨:** brocky that's not due for another few months yet

 **cloudboi☁:** i know. just wanted to get a jump start on it

 **skyguy✨:** shit u rite. that's a great idea. it'll help with my insomnia

 **hoot🎩:** sis, the way you sleep you'll have that paper done before we get back to school

 **skyguy✨:** i can't hear you over the sound of my higher gpa

 **elsa❄:** boom roasted

 **dimples🍼:** ive always wondered what roasted owl tasted like 🤔

 **hoot🎩:** fuck off milk ho

**_dimples🍼 changed their username to milk ho 🥛_ **

**milk ho🥛:** thanks evan 😊

 **skyguy✨:** damn it evan. i put my phone down for .5 seconds and you ruin smitty

 **lucky charms🤖:** pretty sure that's john's job

 **elsa❄:** thank you sky

_**elsa❄ has changed their name to ruin smitty 🥵** _

**skyguy✨:** not you too john

 **hoot🎩:** can't blame that shit on me now can ya?

 **skyguy✨:** oh, I'll find a way 😈

 **ruin smitty🥵:** fuck you mean?

 **skyguy✨:** stop changing your name

 **milk ho🥛:** let him be a free spirit

 **skyguy✨:** that's it, im going to bed. peace fuckers☮


	10. I Don't Like It, But I Love It, Love It, Love It

**zero to hero**

**members: hoot🎩, jason🤡, rage🤠, potato🍀, gumi🐍, satan😈, giggles🐾, cloudboi☁️, lucky charms🤖, cash money🤑, sushi🦀, elsa❄️, dimples🍼, wine aunt🥂, ratatouille🐭, skyguy✨, snips🗡**

**skyguy✨:** guess what bitches

 **hoot🎩:** your favorite canadians have landed

 **skyguy✨:** ring the victory bells

 **ruin smitty🥵:** 🔔🔔🔔🔔🔔

 **snips🗡:** TOP OF MORNING

 **skyguy✨:** reasons parker is my favorite #987

 **snips🗡:** thanks babe 😇

 **wine aunt🥂:** IM GONNA SAY AN L WORD

 **milk ho🥛:** do it bitch!

 **ruin smitty 🥵:** I dare ya

 **wine aunt🥂:** I LOVE they

 **skyguy✨:** love you too pandy boi 💕

 **ratatouille🐭:** no one's gonna question these nicknames she gives anthony?

 **snips🗡:** love you too wine-o boi

 **wine aunt🥂:** my parents are the best you can't change my mind 🥺

 **skyguy✨:** im back in cali and half my term paper's written

 **rage🤠:** hey sky what was that shit that happened early this morning? like I heard my phone going off but I couldn't make my eyes open to understand what was going on

 **skyguy✨:** bri asked if it was time for ev and I to come back to la yet and basically I couldn't sleep so I worked on one of my term papers. then evan ruined smitty and john made himself a meme

 **ruin smitty🥵:** damn straight i did

 **satan😈:** but you aren't?

 **skyguy✨:** wow toonz, way to out him to everyone

 **giggles🐾:** damn it toonz

 **ruin smitty 🥵:** boi you better be ready to catch these hands 🤜🏻🤛🏻

 **skyguy✨:** im not even on campus yet and I can hear him cracking his knuckles for a fight 😬

 **lucky charms🤖:** how fucking long does it take to get out of baggage you canadian fucks?

 **hoot🎩:** r00d

 **lucky charms🤖:** ye asked me to come pick you up at the airport and then proceed to spend fuck all time getting off the plane.

 **skyguy✨:** blame evan. he wanted to stop and get breakfast after we got our bags.. sorry bri 😬🥺

 **lucky charms🤖:** could never be mad at you love

 **lucky charms🤖:** evan on the other hand is gONNA GET HIS ASS BEAT YOU SLICK LITTLE GIT

 **sushi🦀:** oh damn

 **milk ho🥛:** *damb

 **sushi🦀:** fuck off smitty

 **skyguy✨:** leave my best friend alone cowbitch 😤

 **milk ho🥛:** protecc me bess fren

 **skyguy✨:** always boo 😘

 **ruin smitty🥵:** what about me?

 **skyguy✨:** change your name to something less offensive and maybe I'll consider making you my boo as well

 **ruin smitty🥵:** "you're giving me a real work out"

 **skyguy✨:** DON'T QUOTE UNDERTALE TO ME!

 **cloudboi☁:** where did evan and brian go?

 **skyguy✨:** brian's driving and evan's bickering with him..🙄

 **snips🗡:** you okay bbg?

 **skyguy✨:** _*video of Skylar sitting in the back seat of Brain's car with headphones and music blaring while Evan and Brian argue in the front seat about Evan being an asshole*_

 **skyguy✨:** yee

 **cash money🤑:** why did you ask her about that parker?

 **satan😈:** she doesn't like when people argue or yell around her

 **milk ho🥛:** stresses her out

 **cash money🤑:** oh

 **skyguy✨:** it's chill bub. so long as I got music I'm gucci

 **wine aunt🥂:** did you just call marcel "bub"?

 **skyguy✨:** yee

 **ratatouille🐭:** I'm about to say an l word 🥺😭

 **potato🍀:** honestly we should just rename this chat "sky protection squad"

 **cloudboi☁:** all in favor?

 **hoot🎩:** no.

 **skyguy✨:** :(

 **snips🗡:** :(

 **jason🤡:** evan you better to be ready to catch these hands bitch

 **skyguy✨:** no, deli. no fighting my brother. 😤

 **gumi🐍:** hey, sky?

 **skyguy✨:** yeah lu?

 **gumi🐍:** can I marry you?

 **skyguy✨:** im sorry what?

 **gumi🐍:** parker said he'd be willing to share if you were okay with it...

 **snips🗡:** babe, to be fair, I didn't think he was gonna ask that..

 **skyguy✨:** well like i don't mind. but I have a friend you might like better tbh..

 **gumi🐍:** who?

 **skyguy✨:** her name's casey and she's really cool. cooler than me tbrh

 **ratatouille🐭:** adD HER

 **potato🍀:** aDd HeR

 **skyguy✨:** jeeze. calm your bits

 **wine aunt🥂:** I'm sorry what did you just say?

 **skyguy✨:** "calm your bits"

 **giggles🐾:** babe, it's "calm your tits"

 **skyguy✨:** not the way I do it 😉

 **ratatouille🐭:** ADD CASEY

 **skyguy✨:** ffs. fine. bitch boi

 **skyguy✨ has added** **princesspeach💛**

 **skyguy✨:** ew, case change your name, fuck off

 **princesspeach💛:** chef boyifyoudon't ✋🏻

 **skyguy✨:** it don't work like that bish

 **princesspeach💛:** why don't it?

 **skyguy✨:** "ENGLISH MOTHERFUCKER DO YOU SPEAK IT?!"

 **princesspeach💛:** "does he look like a yee?"

 **skyguy✨:** "then why'd you try to fuck him like a yee then?"

 **princesspeach💛:** ayee

 **skyguy✨:** "a geet geet"

 **princesspeach💛:** "rosco PEE. coltrane"

 **skyguy✨:** EAST BOUND AND DOWN

 **princesspeach💛:** LOADED UP AND TRUCKIN

 **skyguy✨:** WE'RE GONNA DO WHAT THEY SAY CAN'T BE DONE

 **princesspeach💛:** hell yea

 **hoot🎩:** what have you idiots done!?

 **ratatouille🐭:** idk what you're talking about Evan, this is incredible

 **princesspeach💛:** oh, shit there's other people here. sorry

 **skyguy✨:** CHANGE YOUR DAMN NAME

 **princesspeach💛:** make 😤 me 😤 bitch 😤

 **skyguy✨:** I'll fuck you up

 **princesspeach💛:** do it bitch. you won't. no stones.

 **skyguy✨:** don't —

 **princesspeach💛:** MANCHESTER!

 **skyguy✨:** you asked for it bitch

 **ruin smitty 🥵:** you two gonna fight or fuck?

 **princesspeach💛:** por qué no los dos?

 **sushi🦀:** I like her

 **skyguy✨:** you would cowbitch

 **sushi🦀:** keep that up "skyhigh" and ill change my name

 **princesspeach💛:** dew it!

 **sushi🦀:** just for that

**sushi🦀 changed their name to cowbitch🐄**

**skyguy✨:** hell yea

 **gumi🐍:** she's just like you?

 **princesspeach💛:** nah, sky's the prettier twin

 **skyguy✨:** don't listen to her lies. she's the prettier twin

 **snips🗡:** they ain't actually twins btw

 **hoot🎩:** might as well be.. 🙄

 **skyguy✨:** feck

 **princesspeach💛:** off

 **skyguy✨:** even

 **hoot🎩:** you did not just

 **princesspeach💛:** sky, you back on campus yet? I wanna do stuff

 **cash money🤑:** like?

 **princesspeach💛:** make out

 **skyguy✨:** change yo damb namb

 **princesspeach💛:** ugh fine

**princesspeach💛 changed their name to caysea💛**

**caysea💛:** happy?

 **skyguy✨:** i hate you 😤

 **caysea💛:** nah

 **skyguy✨:** read

 **caysea💛:** bitch—


	11. I Will Stay By Your Side Every Night

**zero to hero**

**members: hoot🎩, jason🤡, rage🤠, potato🍀, gumi🐍, satan😈, giggles🐾, cloudboi☁️, lucky charms🤖, cash money🤑, cowbitch🐄, ruin smitty🥵, milk ho🥛, wine aunt🥂, ratatouille🐭, skyguy✨, snips🗡, caysea💛**

**caysea💛:** so like what goes on here on the reg?

 **skyguy✨:** omg, casey don't say "on the reg". don't be basic

 **caysea💛:** fuck you bish

 **skyguy✨:** I'll fight you

 **caysea💛:** try me bitch

 **hoot🎩:** why must you both fuck around so much?

 **caysea💛:** "I'm bored. I need a victim, a mind to pry apart and spit in."

 **skyguy✨:** i love it when she quotes my faves

 **caysea💛:** 😘

 **snips🗡:** wow. never realized how gay you two are

 **caysea💛:** 🌈

 **skyguy✨:** you realize this now? babe..

 **snips🗡:** baby, I regularly choose to ignore half the shit y'all do just out of respect for you

 **wine aunt🥂:** gonna say an "l" word

 **ratatouille🐭:** are they always this gay?

 **skyguy✨:** considering we're both bi? yeah.

 **caysea💛:** yeah and park's pan so..

 **rage🤠:** is anyone in this chat straight?

 **gumi🐍:** speak for yourself man

 **rage🤠:** shit, sorry lui

 **gumi🐍:** its cool bro

 **lucky charms🤖:** to answer your question casey, its mostly gay shit

 **milk ho🥛:** no one asked you lucky

 **ruin smitty🥵:** yeah, fuck you lucky

 **skyguy✨:** change your fucking name john or I'm disowning you

 **ruin smitty🥵:** now that's incentive. one sec

**ruin smitty🥵 changed their name to yuh🕶**

**yuh🕶:** happy now?

 **skyguy✨:** that's a little better

 **milk ho🥛:** oh damb

 **caysea💛:** you know you spelled that wrong right?

 **milk ho🥛:** no I didn't

 **skyguy✨:** it's his thing liza

 **caysea💛:** oh. soz

 **cash money🤑:** wait, I thought her name was casey?

 **snips🗡:** it is

 **cash money🤑:** ?

 **skyguy✨:** her name is casey elizabeth marie so..

 **caysea💛:** yeah jayde calls me liza sometimes

 **hoot🎩:** just like casey calls sky by her middle name sometimes

 **snips🗡:** to be fair, she went by jayde back in canada

 **wine aunt🥂:** wait, really?

 **skyguy✨:** yeah. I wanted to break away from that when ev, park, case, smits and i came to college in la.

 **milk ho🥛:** sky used to be the cutest little shit

 **caysea💛:** used to be?

 **skyguy✨:** fuck off milk bag bitch

 **satan😈:** "milk bag bitch" 😂

 **giggles🐾:** you're one to talk "toonzy"

 **skyguy✨:** 🤭

 **milk ho🥛:** yeah "toonzy"

 **satan😈:** ill kick your ass milk bitch

 **jason🤡:** no he won't

 **satan😈:** and why the hell not?

 **jason🤡:** bc u like to be called toonzy

 **potato🍀:** got heem

 **lucky charms🤖:** did you just out luke's kink?

 **cowbitch🐄:** 💀💀💀

 **ratatouille🐭:** 👀👀👀👀

 **yuh🕶:** "he will kill us"

 **skyguy✨:** no he won't

 **satan😈:** the hell i won't

 **skyguy✨:** _*image of a pouting sky curled up on the couch with parker attached*_

 **skyguy✨:** pwease toonzy? 🥺

 **skyguy✨:** 👉🏻👈🏻

 **yuh🕶:** get outa here with your uwu shit

 **skyguy✨:** 🥺🥺

 **yuh🕶:** i vote that we let sky get away with murder. all in favor?

 **satan😈:** fine. but only bc I know park took you to the zoo yesterday and you got really sunburned

 **ratatouille🐭:** my man😏

**skyguy✨:** i love paying for cable and internet only for it to be a load of fucking trash 🙄

**snips🗡:** she's just mad bc frozen 2 keeps fucking up.

 **jason🤡:** do i have to fight the internet?

 **skyguy✨:** maybe.. 😞

 **jason🤡:** you know I will princess

 **rage🤠:** why does delirious get to call her that?

 **jason🤡:** bc fuck you that's why

 **wine aunt🥂:** where's brock?

 **skyguy✨:** _*image of brock, half asleep, lounging on the loveseat next to sky attached*_

 **skyguy✨:** leave him alone.

 **ratatouille🐭:** what's he doing there?

 **skyguy✨:** he came over late last night to compare notes on our english term papers. he wanted to know how far I'd gotten and what topic I'd chosen. he told me that he'd started it like 15 times and was still clueless as to what he wanted to write about. I promised I'd help him figure something out and we were up pretty late last night discussing. then I set him up on the couch so he wouldn't have to go back to his place when it was so late and went to bed. he was still awake when park and I got up this morning. don't think he slept much last night. he's really stressing. his phone died on the way here last night, so he left it in his car. I sent park out to get it earlier and it's charging in the kitchen so it doesn't bug him. let him sleep.

 **wine aunt🥂:** gonna say an l word

 **ratatouille🐭:** brb sobbing

 **lucky charms🤖:** thanks for taking care of him sky.

 **skyguy✨:** ofc bri. i love brock a ton. it's the least I can do

 **lucky charms🤖:** not just the couch thing, the term paper. he's been worrying about it for most of the semester and I'm not in your guys' class so I can't help him with it. you're the best❤

 **skyguy✨:** so ive been told

 **yuh🕶:** isnt she the greatest?!

 **milk ho🥛:** petition to rename the chat?

 **satan😈:** I'd sign that shit

 **jason🤡:** evan?

 **hoot🎩:** I'll think about it🤔

 **yuh🕶:** sicc

 **snips🗡:** as

 **milk ho🥛:** fricc

 **caysea💛:** hell yea!


	12. Banana Clip On My Love For You

**zero to hero**

**members: hoot🎩, jason🤡, rage🤠, potato🍀, gumi🐍, satan😈, giggles🐾, cloudboi☁️, lucky charms🤖, cash money🤑, cowbitch🐄, yuh🕶, milk ho🥛, wine aunt🥂, ratatouille🐭, skyguy✨, snips🗡, caysea💛**

**hoot🎩:** gather round everyone.

 **rage🤠:** tf do you want now?

 **ratatouille🐭:** ugh, why must you wake me so early hoot

 **yuh🕶:** y tho?

 **milk ho🥛:** it's too early for your shit ev

 **satan😈:** do you ever sleep?

 **jason🤡:** he's an owl remember?

 **giggles🐾:** can I at least get some coffee first?

 **gumi🐍:** who's ass do I have to kick this week?

 **potato🍀:** no one's afraid of you?

 **lucky charms🤖:** they should be

 **cash money🤑:** I have work in less than an hour, fong. you better make this quick

 **cowbitch🐄:** no one wants to deal with your shit even

 **wine aunt🥂:** did you purposely misspell that or?

 **snips🗡:** I think he meant that

 **caysea💛:** evan i swear to fuck—

 **skyguy✨:** why the hell is this shit blowing up at 7 in the morning? I was trying to sleep.

 **hoot🎩:** now that you're all here

 **skyguy✨:** IT WAS YOU!?

 **hoot🎩:** shut up sky

 **skyguy✨:** no. fuck you. ima kick your ass later. this is bullshit.

 **hoot🎩:** the sooner you let me say what I gotta say, the sooner you can go back to sleep jayde.

 **skyguy✨:** get on with it then. don't have all day

 **snips🗡:** now she's swearing in an English accent. thanks Evan

 **caysea💛:** oh shit

 **hoot🎩:** anyway.

 **hoot🎩:** it's come to my attention that some of you want to change the chat's name

 **rage🤠:** is this really necessary at 7 am?!

 **hoot🎩:** yes. now shut up

 **hoot🎩:** as I was saying. you wanna change the name. being as I am the creator of said chat, the final decision is up to me.

 **hoot🎩:** what are your suggestions?

 **yuh🕶:** sky protection squad

 **milk ho🥛:** smitty's hoes

 **satan😈:** anything but what it is now..🙄

 **giggles🐾:** that's not actually you're suggestion is it smitty?

 **yuh🕶:** 😏

 **skyguy✨:** why does a name matter?

 **ratatouille🐭:** BC IT'S HELLA IMPORTANT!

 **snips🗡:** maybe to you

 **caysea💛:** tea☕

 **jason🤡:** fuck off case

 **potato🍀:** nogla and the potatoes

 **lucky charms🤖:** never gonna happen

 **cloudboi☁:** what about "squad goals"?

 **cash money🤑:** that's lame

 **hoot🎩:** thanks for the help.. 🙄

 **rage🤠:** fuck you

 **skyguy✨:** how about bbs?

 **hoot🎩:** like b.b.s.?

 **skyguy✨:** no. like babies

 **hoot🎩:** I haven't seen anything better

 **milk ho🥛:** offense taken

 **yuh🕶:** what smitts said

 **skyguy✨:** im not having a chat named after me

 **wine aunt🥂:** what about "bbs pride"?

 **skyguy✨:** now that I don't mind

 **caysea💛:** and it works bc we're all gay babes

 **wine aunt🥂:** plus it points out that we're all baby and we take pride in that

 **cloudboi☁:** love that for us

 **hoot🎩:** all in favor?

 **satan😈:** idc

 **giggles🐾:** I like it

 **gumi🐍:** wbk that i was baby 💁🏽‍♂

 **yuh🕶:** so long as sky's in, I'm in

 **milk ho🥛:** what john said

 **potato🍀:** I wAnNa Be BaBy

 **caysea💛:** i already was but mkay

 **snips🗡:** I'm babey

 **cowbitch🐄:** I'll be baby if I have to be. I ain't picky

 **ratatouille🐭:** well, we knew that.

 **ratatouille🐭:** but I'm in too!

 **lucky charms🤖:** but I'm not baby?

 **cloudboi☁:** and who told you that?

 **cloudboi☁:** also, im in

 **cash money🤑:** but like the name is kinda gay

 **jason🤡:** don't act like you're not gay af, marcel

 **rage🤠:** he may be, but I'm not

 **hoot🎩:** you're out numbered.

_**hoot🎩 has changed the chat name to bbs pride🌈** _

**hoot🎩:** enjoy bitches

 **skyguy✨:** hell yeah! 🙆🏻

 **snips🗡:** god, you're the cutest 😍

 **skyguy✨:** 🙈


	13. Singing Happy Birthday To You

**bbs pride🌈**

**members: hoot🎩, jason🤡, rage🤠, potato🍀, gumi🐍, satan😈, giggles🐾, cloudboi☁, lucky charms🤖, cash money🤑, cowbitch🐄, yuh🕶, milk ho🥛, wine aunt🥂, ratatouille🐭, skyguy✨, snips🗡, caysea💛**

**skyguy✨:** and it was like slow motion standing there in my party dress. in red lipstick with no one to impress. and they're all standing around me singing "happy birthday to you". but there was one thing missing. and that was the moment I knew

 **rage🤠:** what's this about?

 **skyguy✨:** honestly nothing

 **rage🤠:** then why?

 **skyguy✨:** issa vibe

 **potato🍀:** this ever happen to you sky?

 **yuh🕶:** we speak not of it

 **cash money🤑:** tf does that mean?

 **milk ho🥛:** wE sPEAK nOT oF iT!

 **cowbitch🐄:** we don't even know what "it" is

 **yuh🕶:** don't make me hail the demons

 **rage🤠:** what does that even mean?

 **yuh🕶:** LUUUKKEE

 **milk ho🥛:** DELIRIOUSSSS

 **satan😈:** why tf was i just summoned?

 **jason🤡:** whose ass am I kicking?

 **yuh🕶:** they wish to speak of it

 **milk ho🥛:** we told them not to

 **jason🤡:** ima break every bone in y'all's bodies!

 **satan😈:** what's sky think of all this?

 **yuh🕶:** she's been noticeably quiet..🤔

 **milk ho🥛:** BES FREN! GIVE ME ATTENTION

 **skyguy✨:** you can't trick me smitters

 **milk ho🥛:** well like I was trying to get your attention here but like I also need love and affection, pls help?

 **yuh🕶:** wait, don't forget me!

 **skyguy✨:** ugh🙄

 **yuh🕶:** we'll bring frozen 2..

 **milk ho🥛:** and candy and arby's. hell, ill bring a whole tin of cheesy potatoes just to get you to pay attention to me. 🥺

 **yuh🕶:** this right here👆🏻

 **skyguy✨:** why are you both so needy?

 **milk ho🥛:** not needy.

 **yuh🕶:** attention starved.

 **snips🗡:** you know I was hanging out with my girlfriend..

 **yuh🕶:** so what? you basically live with her

 **milk ho🥛:** we just wanna lay on the couch while she braids our hair and sings to us

 **yuh🕶:** please? 🥺 you have her all the time and she'd never leave you. we don't even wanna date her we just wanna be attached at her hip

 **milk ho🥛:** she keeps my anxiety at bay

 **yuh🕶:** and she makes my depression seem nonexistent

 **milk ho🥛:** she's basically my sister and I know she's going through it. the lyrics were a red flag

 **yuh🕶:** please? if I could actually link myself to her hip permanently I'd do it bc she's the bestest thing to ever happen to me. I need my best friend to be okay. I know we talk to her all the time and see her every day but I just—

 **snips🗡:** boys, I get it. I know she's a lifeline to the both of you. she's a lifeline to me. I just wanted you to be aware that I'm here too. if you needed me that is.

 **yuh🕶:** always park

 **milk ho🥛:** if we thought the pair of you'd be open to it we'd weasel our way into your relationship as is. but we know you two are good as you are and we just know that you both go through shit like we do and we can't help but feel the physical pulling need to be there for you two. we love you both and we'd be lost without you

 **rage🤠:** wow, now I think I'm gonna say an l word

 **cash money🤑:** let me guess it's "loser"?

 **rage🤠:** I actually have a heart you know.

_**rage🤠 changed his name to feels👽** _

**cowbitch🐄:** oh damn

 **feels👽:** damb*

 **skyguy✨:** are you two coming over or not? bc im high key tired and wanna see my bois

 **milk ho🥛:** otw

 **yuh🕶:** sky..?

 **skyguy✨:** yee?

 **yuh🕶:** am I your boo again?

 **skyguy✨:** ofc babe. cuddles now. pls.

 **giggles🐾:** sky, can I join you guys?

 **skyguy✨:** yeah ry. why tho?

 **giggles🐾:** i have a present for you..

 **skyguy✨:** what kind?

 **giggles🐾:** the furry kind. gidget and i have a friend for you. it's a thank you present from Brock

 **skyguy✨:** oh my

 **giggles🐾:** he asked me to deliver bc we got the fur baby from gidget's old parents.

 **skyguy✨:** what kind of fur baby?

 **giggles🐾:** a kitter. he's gidget's half brother from another mother (and father)

 **skyguy✨:** ohmie, you're gonna make me cry..

 **cloudboi☁:** well, I know how much you've wanted a cat so I figured with ryan's help I could make your wish come true.

 **skyguy✨:** brocky you didn't have to. I took you in like that bc i care about you

 **cloudboi☁:** i know babes. 😊 I just think this kitty will help you out a lot more than you realize.

 **skyguy✨:** thank you brocky. I don't deserve you

 **yuh🕶:** you deserve the world, boo thang

 **cloudboi☁:** couldn't have said it better myself john. thank you

 **yuh🕶:** course B. 💕💕


	14. I'll Be The Love Of Your Life Inside Your Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> would anyone enjoy a written out chapter that wasn't messages? like actual story with plot and shit? bc if so, I can do that...

**skyguy✨ created a chat with yuh🕶 and milk** **ho🥛**  
 **skyguy✨ renamed the chat 2 bros chillin in a hot tub😏**

 **skyguy✨:** welcome peasants

 **yuh🕶:** tf is this?

 **milk ho🥛:** excuse me? did you just call me a peasant?

 **skyguy✨:** put a sock in it dumbasses

 **milk ho🥛:** well I never—

 **yuh🕶:** i may be an ass and I may be dumb but that doesn't make me a dumbass

 **skyguy✨:** do i have to come over there and kick your asses?

 **skyguy✨:** or are you gonna listen to what I have to say

 **milk ho🥛:** 👂🏻✋🏻

 **yuh🕶:** idk. maybe I want my ass kicked

 **skyguy✨:** fuckin shuch up!

 **yuh🕶:** too much time with delirious

 **skyguy✨:** here's the deal: you both are gonna stop replying rn and listen to me or I'm coming over there and locking the two of you in a room and I'm duct taping your mouths shut so you can't talk back

 **skyguy✨:** what's it gonna be?

 **milk ho🥛:** I've been waiting for you to get to the damn point..

 **yuh🕶:** kinky 😏

 **yuh🕶:** but im listening

 **skyguy✨:** good. now, onto the point at hand

 **skyguy✨:** john, smitty likes you.

_**milk ho🥛 is typing...** _

**skyguy✨:** i see you typing you canadian fuck!

 **skyguy✨:** now, smitty, john likes you.

**_yuh🕶 is typing..._ **

**skyguy✨:** i fucking dare you bitch!

 **skyguy✨:** better. here's what we're gonna do. park's taking me to dinner on Friday. we're not doing anything special. it's red robin okay?

 **skyguy✨:** I'm inviting the both of you to come with us. park knows this. the only reason you two are allowed to be a part of date night is bc you two are gonna be on a date night of your own

_**yuh🕶 is typing...** _

_**milk ho🥛 is typing...** _

**skyguy✨:** knock it the fuck off!

 **skyguy✨:** john, i know you've been crushing on smitty for a while now. same goes for you smitters. i was gonna be the nice guy and let you two dumb bitches figure it out yourselves. but I can see now that it's never gonna happen.

 **skyguy✨:** so I've made the executive decision to play match maker and set you both up on a date with each other. I wanted to do so anonymously but park suggested that you two would have been too dumb to figure that out. so you're coming to date night and you're gonna deal with your shit.

 **skyguy✨:** im not tryna be a bitch about it. I want you both to be happy.

 **skyguy✨:** that being said; if neither of you enjoy the date, then I'll back tf off.

 **skyguy✨:** if you do enjoy the date,, someone better be making me the best man at y'all's wedding.

 **skyguy✨:** now this is not to say that you without a doubt HAVE to come on the date. if you really, seriously don't want to or can't, lmk. i don't wanna force you dumbies into something ya don't wanna do. I'm not heartless.

 **skyguy✨:** but please, for me, give it a try? if not for yourselves, then for me. give me some piece of mind that I'm not a shitty person. okay?

 **skyguy✨:** you may now both speak.

 **yuh🕶:** first of all,, YOU ARE THE BEST FUCKING PERSON THE FUCK!?

 **milk ho🥛:** we love you jay.😘

 **yuh🕶:** second of all,, I'm there. you know I can fuck with some red robin

 **milk ho🥛:** I'm in too. but only bc their fries are the shit

 **skyguy✨:** i love you bois. 🥰

 **yuh🕶:** love you too babu

 **milk ho🥛:** can you help me with this math tho? I didn't get it in class and I still don't get it. I don't wanna fail 😫

 **skyguy✨:** door's unlocked milk boi 😘

 **milk ho🥛:** 🙌🏻🥯 (there's no lifesaver emoji so you get a bagel)

 **skyguy✨:** now i want an actual bagel

 **milk ho🥛:** making a detour on the way to your place!

 **skyguy✨:** i love you smitt! 😘


	15. Put The Car In Drive & Don't Stop Running Til You're Long Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: next part will be the red robin date with krii7y and parkler (parker and skylar). hope that'll be done soon. kinda lost the thread if it for a minute but hopefully it'll be up soon. mkay, bye!

**bbs pride🌈**

**members: hoot🎩, jason🤡, feels👽, potato🍀, gumi🐍, satan😈, giggles🐾, cloudboi☁, lucky charms🤖, cash money🤑, cowbitch🐄, yuh🕶, milk ho🥛, wine aunt🥂, ratatouille🐭, skyguy✨, snips🗡, caysea💛**

**skyguy✨:** yes attention, hi, I'd like some

 **snips🗡:** _*image of skylar laying on parker's chest still in bed attached*_

 **snips🗡:** what am i? chop liver?

 **skyguy✨:** babe, ofc not. I love you. but we do this a lot

 **hoot🎩:** seriously a lot

 **hoot🎩:** _*image of skylar and parker curled up in bed, a movie on in the background and evan's feet sprawlled across their legs attached*_

 **jason🤡:** holy shit im gonna say an l word

 **jason🤡:** no but seriously cutest family to exist ever

 **jason🤡:** uwu

 **satan😈:** look what you've done fongs! you broke my best friend. he's "uwu"ing!

 **feels👽:** wow. now I just want death #foreveralone

 **potato🍀:** ^mood

 **skyguy✨:** 👀👀

 **cloudboi☁:** don't push them babes

 **yuh🕶:** fuck you mean brock!?

 **milk ho🥛:** she's pushing someone

 **cowbitch🐄:** ??

 **snips🗡:** she's making john and smitty double date with us on Friday

 **lucky charms🤖:** you get that ass

 **skyguy✨:** man, im tryin

 **ratatouille🐭:** I fucking ship it so hard!

 **wine aunt🥂:** he sobbin again 🙄

 **caysea💛:** I WANNA GO ON A DOUBLE DATE!

 **skyguy✨:** so find a date..

 **snips🗡:** and then 2 more

 **caysea💛:** you guys are mean 😤

 **skyguy✨:** STOP USING THE UGLY EMOJIS! FFS

 **hoot🎩:** you know she only uses them to piss you off...

 **skyguy✨:** fuck off owl whore

**_hoot🎩 has changed their name to owl whore🦉_ **

**owl whole🦉:** say that to my fucking face bitch!

 **skyguy✨:** o w l w h o r e 👁👄👁

 **snips🗡:** that emoji set is unholy!

 **skyguy✨:** bite me bitch

 **snips🗡:** "is that a challenge?"

 **owl whore🦉:** please god no!

 **skyguy✨:** 😫😭

 **feels👽:** what was that reaction?

 **skyguy✨:** when he quotes your favorite movies! 😭😭😭

 **snips🗡:** 😏😘

 **owl whore🦉:** stahp! im in the same room! 😖

 **caysea💛:** what they fuckin agian?

 **giggles🐾:** excuse me!?

 **caysea💛:** you heard me

 **cloudboi☁:** did you just break ohm?

 **caysea💛:** who dat?

 **skyguy✨:** it's come to my attention that casey as not been properly introduced to the chat.

 **snips🗡:** "can we assemble them on stage for a second?"

 **skyguy✨:** fUCK—

 **owl whore🦉:** parker joesph bennett!

 **snips🗡:** "I'm in trouble"

 **skyguy✨:** ignoring...

 **cash money🤑:** is he aLIVE!?

 **skyguy✨:** yes. ev's just kinda pushed him off my bed so he's pouting..

 **skyguy✨:** _*image of parker, arms crossed over his chest and a heavy frown on his face as he sits on the floor next to the bed watching the movie and not looking at the camera attached*_

 **skyguy✨:** he expected me to protect him.. 🙄😂

 **skyguy✨:** anyway,, CALLING ALL CHAT MEMBERS. PLEASE REPORT TO THE CHAT PLEASE!

 **satan😈:** you bellowed?

 **skyguy✨:** casey elizabeth marie!

 **caysea💛:** yes my queen?

 **skyguy✨:** pay attention. boys,, please state your real name and preferred nickname. this goes for everyone. even the idiots case knows already. okay,, go!

 **jason🤡:** jonathan dennis. but please call me delirious or del. no exceptions please.

 **satan😈:** lucas patterson. luke, cartoonz or toonz will do thanks.

 **giggles🐾:** ryan fanning. ry, or ohm please. preferably ohm, if you will...

 **feels👽:** tyler wine. tyler, ty, or wildcat only. nothing else.. 😒

 **cloudboi☁:** brock barrus. brock, or moo is fine by me. tho sky's taken to calling me mom so there's that..

 **yuh🕶:** john keyes. but wbk. 😎 john or kryoz is fine. and that's pronounced "cry, ahz" thank

 **potato🍀:** david nagel. daithi or nogla is fine. no one really calls me david. but ye can if ye want

 **milk ho🥛:** jaren smith. smitty only please. or milkbag..

 **caysea💛:** i love you jarebear! 💛💛💛💛💛

**milk ho🥛: 💙💙💙**

**lucky charms🤖:** brian hanby. brian, bri or terroiser is good

 **cowbitch🐄:** scott chapman. scotty or fourzero please...

 **cash money🤑:** marcel cunningham. marcel or basically thanks.🖐🏾

 **ratatouille🐭:** craig thompson. craig or mini pretty please.🙏🏻

 **wine aunt🥂:** anthony brown. anthony or panda are cool with me🐼

 **gumi🐍:** lui calibre. lui or gumibear, pwease! 🥺

 **snips🗡:** parker bennett. park, pj, pb&j, parker, king of the world, best bro ever, snips, mr. skylar fong, skylar's boyfriend, sky's. any of those will suffice.

 **skyguy✨:** 🥺🥺🥺

 **owl whore🦉:** evan fong. evan, vanoss, ev, best big brother in history, the better fong, etc. 💁🏻♂

 **skyguy✨:** skylar jayde! ✨🌈🙆🏻🌈✨ sky, skyguy, parker's, the best fong, the bestest best friend to ever exist, bbg, princess. ✨✨✨

 **caysea💛:** i love you, you tiny ass bean. tf!? 😍

 **skyguy✨:** 🙈

 **caysea💛:** i love you monkey!

 **skyguy✨:** love you too caterpillar!

 **feels👽:** I take it we're not allowed to call either of you those names huh?

 **snips🗡:** 🎓 "he can be taught!"

 **skyguy✨:** when he reads your mind! 😍😍🥺🥺

 **owl whore🦉:** watch the fucking movie or I'm taking Tigger and Cedar to smitty's without you.

 **skyguy✨:** you wouldn't

 **snips🗡:** dare, birdbrain!

 **owl whore🦉:** tempt me.

 **skyguy✨:** we gotta go gays.

 **skyguy✨:** *guys

 **skyguy✨:** *no, wait i meant gays

 **snips🗡:** ✌🏻⬆

 **giggles🐾:** I'm confused? who's cedar?

 **owl whore🦉:** when parker officially moved in last week, he adopted one of tigger's brothers. he didn't want tiggs to get lonely

 **cloudboi☁:** that's so cute! 😍 🥺 get me a man like that!

 **lucky charms🤖:** oof

 **skyguy✨:** 👀👀👀👀


	16. True I'm A Walkin' Disaster

**a/n: red robin date babies!**   
  


"Are you sure you want us tagging along," Smitty asked his best friend as he climbed into the backseat of Parker's car.

"Yes, now shut the fuck up, Milk Bitch," Skylar replied from the passenger seat.

"Rude," the other Canadian huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

The trio were heading to the off-campus apartment that two of their other friends lived in. In the background, Amnesia by 5 Seconds of Summer played from the stereo system. All three were dressed rather nicely for the occasion. Parker in the front seat was dressed in nice black skinny jeans and a simple maroon leather jacket over a plain grey t-shirt. Skylar was also dressed in black skinny jeans that she paired with a loose maroon t-shirt and a white cardigan and a pair of black suede ankle boots. Her long auburn red hair was curled and tied half up at the back of her head. Smitty had opted for a pairing of black skinny jeans, a black button up shirt, tan ankle boots and a long tweed pea coat. As the car pulled up alongside John's building, Smitty found himself nervously tapping his fingers on his knees.

"You boys stay here, I'm gonna go get John-o," Skylar informed as she stepped out of the sedan.

She hurried along the path to the door and slipped in out of the slight drizzle. Smitty tried to distract himself with a game on his phone while he waited for the appearance of his best friend and crush.

"You'll be fine," Parker reassured him from the front seat.

Smitty looked up and his eyes locked with the taller man's in the rearview mirror. With a kind smile, the shorter male felt some of the tension that had built up in his muscles ease away.

Meanwhile, Skylar was knocking on John's apartment door. When the door opened, she was met with the wrong face.

"Hey, Sky. C'mon in," Jonathan grinned at her, eyes tired.

"Thanks, Deli," she beamed, pulling the taller man into a hug. "How ya been?"

"Tired," he sighed.

Skylar followed him down the hall and into the living room where she took a seat on the couch. The apartment wasn't much but it was as good as the two college students could afford on minimum wage. She reached over the coffee table for the discarded fashion magazine and began to flip through it mindlessly.

"I'll go get John and tell him you're here," Delirious yawned.

"Then you should get some sleep, bub," the redhead replied, not glancing up as her friend left the room.

She had just come to a rather interesting page on sunglasses when her two idiot friends returned. She glanced up as Delirious wandered over to her.

"I'm gonna go take a nap. These term papers are kickin' my ass," he murmured to her.

"Okay, bubba. Hope you feel better," Skylar smiled up at him, pulling the exhausted man into another hug. "If you need any help on those terms, let me know. Kay?"

Jonathan only nodded in reply as he drug his feet back to his bedroom.

"Lock the door on the way out," he threw over his shoulder as he rounded the corner.

"Will do," John called back before turning back to Sky."He's been struggling with sleep lately."

Skylar nodded solemnly as she took in his appearance. Turns out he went for an even more casual approach to this double date than the rest of them had. He had on a black t-shirt, blue jeans and black and white Converse on. Which he decided to pair with a black Twitter hat. His usual chains hung around his neck under the collar as well as a couple rings.

"You repainted your nails," the redhead commented. John looked down at his hands and nodded.

"Yeah. Whatcha think," he asked, holding them out for her to see the fresh red and white paint.

"They look nice, babes. Correction: you look nice," the girl smiled up at him.

"You take a look in the mirror lately," he teased, wrapping an arm around her slim shoulders and dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"C'mon, the boys are waitin'," she grinned up at him.

"Lead the way, my liege," he bowed playfully just to make her laugh.

When the pair reached the car, Parker and Smitty were laughing at a dog video from Smitty's phone.

"Seems like you two are having the time of your lives already," Skylar teased as she opened her door.

Between laughs, Parker tried his best to explain the video to her but to no avail. In the end she just shook her head at him and pressed a sweet kiss to his cheek. John wandered around to the driver's side of the car and stepped into the running vehicle.

Before he could open his mouth and greet the other members of the car, the song playing in the car changed and Skylar cranked the volume up on Forget About It by All Time Low.

"You're obsessed," John laughed.

"True, I'm a walkin' disaster. They told you to stay away," Skylar sang in reply to him making the rest of the car laugh at her craziness.

Parker put the sedan in gear and headed off to their local Red Robin restaurant.

When they arrived, the driver cut the engine and took his girlfriend's hand in his. Skylar smiled over at him.

"You ready beautiful," Parker asked.

"Always, love," she replied before turning to the backseat. "You boys ready?"

"For free food and a chance to hang out with my best friend," Smitty asked. "Hell yeah!"

John shook his head at the shorter male. "You stupid," he teased, then grinned at the redhead. "I'm ready when you three are."

"Let's do this thang," Parker cheered.

"Please never say that again," his girlfriend replied. "Or, I might have to disown you."

He pouted playfully at her as they all climbed out of the car. The group of friends met at the door where Skylar stopped them all short, a serious expression on her pretty face. She placed her hands on her hips, jutting one out sassily. A conversation was coming and the boys all knew it.

"If you two are really that uncomfortable with this," she started, waving a finger between the forced daters. "I won't make you do this. But you have to speak now or forever hold your peace."

Neither man made any move to speak but they did share a look that seemed to hold an entire conversation in the manner of a few seconds. When one of them did speak up, Skylar focused her full attention on him.

"We talked about this a couple days ago," Smitty started, his nerves getting the better of him momentarily. When he opened his mouth to continue, John spoke over him.

"And we decided that we need to stop being so worried about things changing - things falling apart. We decided that our friendship is stronger than that and we really do need to figure our shit out. I've, uh, I've known that he had feelings for me for awhile. It's a long story but it involved quite a bit of 'liquid persuasion'; if you catch my drift," he paused long enough for Sky to nod before soldiering on. "Trust me, as nervous as we are about this, we decided to give this a real chance. At least one. If it doesn't end so great, we never speak of it again. And if it does, well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

The redhead smiled sweetly at the two friends. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that they both cared very deeply for one another. That was part of the reason Skylar had forced them into this. She knew that her two best friends had been harboring feelings for each other for a long time now. She just wanted them to be happy. And if that took forcing them out on a date with one another, then that was a price she was willing to pay. Her boyfriend was a little on the fence about it, knowing that it could go either way, but he supported her nonetheless. And if she felt that it was the right thing to do, then he would stand by her.

"I, for one, hope that it works out for you both," Sky smiled. "I just want you both to be happy."

"As do I," Parker added in with a grin for the pair. "Now, let's do this!"

The college students cheered quietly before they pushed through the doors to the restaurant and into the potential future.

****

Halfway through the meal, Parker started to playfully throw fries at his girlfriend who in turn threw them right back. John and Smitty laughed at their friends' antics happily, both equally surprised by how much fun they were having with each other. With each man going in knowing it was gonna be a date, they expected to be more nervous or jittery about it. But close to an hour later and they were blindsided by the fact that it felt like any other day spent together. It seemed that they should have thrown caution to the wind sooner and gone out on a date of their own accord.

"Parker," Skylar squealed quietly as her boyfriend dotted her nose with ketchup from his plate. She squirmed away from him as he tried to do the same with her ranch making him laugh in the process. "Don't. We're in public!"

"But I can later," he asked teasingly.

"We'll see. You have to behave," she laughed as she used her napkin to wipe the sauce off her nose and the grease off her temple.

"Always do babe."

She gave him a pointed look that plainly said that she didn't believe him. After a moment, she shook her head and placed a hand to the side of his face to push him away from her. The whole time she had an easy smile on. Parker only laughed in reply, throwing an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to his side again.

Smitty gasped suddenly, drawing the couple's attention, when John playfully smeared mustard on his face and into his hairline. The Canadian turned on his date, glaring at the bent over laughing blonde.

"I hate you," the shorter male declared untruthfully.

"No ya don't," John laughed, clutching at his stomach.

Silently, the established couple went back to their teasing argument over thrown condiments and deep fried root vegetables. They quickly decided to let the two men figure their shit out on their own. And proceeded to all but ignore them as they had their little bonding date time. The two men continued to bicker playfully, occasionally pressing food into each other's faces just to get a rise out of the other. When the waitress came back to four empty plates and four faces with various foods dotted on them, she laughed quietly - under her breath and behind the dessert menus she wielded.

Skylar playfully complained that she didn't believe she could eat anymore while the three men laughed. The waitress, a pretty little lady with blonde hair and pretty hazely green eyes with a name tag that read: "Kelly", handed off the menus anyway - it was her job after all - and advised them to think about it while she cleared the dirty dishes. Skylar, ever the curious cat, watched the blonde carefully as she gathered up the plates and silverware onto a tray she'd been carrying from passing a meal along to someone in her section of the restaurant. The redhead was careful not to alert the attention of the three males pouring over the dessert menu. But it quickly became clear that she'd been caught by the waitress who was wearing an uncomfortable smile.

"You're really pretty, you know," Sky spoke up just as the waitress moved to her side of the table.

The three men suddenly stopped talking and turned to look at their friend, all three wearing expressions of nervous concern. Their redheaded friend wasn't so easy to read right off the bat. In fact, she kept things rather close to the vest when in public or around strangers. She could be hard to handle and tough to figure out. Her motives were almost always a shock to strangers. Parker had just moved to warn his girlfriend to drop it when the waitress replied.

"Thank you," she answered, a pleasantly slight pink dotting her cheeks.

"But of course," Skylar replied and the waitress smiled kindly. The redhead's eyes slid to her name tag once again. "Ya know, Kelly, I think you'd make a great friend."

The men at the table looked at their resident idiot and wondered just what was going through her head. This was clearly not the way to make friends. But Kelly laughed like it was nothing.

"Thank you," she stumbled out, trying - and failing - to hide her amusement once more. "I'm sure you would too."

"Is this you saying you wanna be friends? Because most of my friends are male and they don't really understand girls all that great," Skylar enthused.

Kelly was quiet for a minute. "Yeah, sure why not?"

Openly cheering quietly, Sky did a little dance in her seat eliciting laughter from everyone at the table. The blonde pulled out her orderpad and jotted down her number before passing it along to the redhead.

"My friend Chrissy and I were thinking about going shopping tomorrow, you're welcome to join us. Chrissy's gonna love you," Kelly grinned, already thinking about how her best friend was going to react to the new energetic, clearly not straight redhead with socialization issues. She would make the perfect addition to their ragtag little group.

"Okay," the redhead grinned excitedly, looking every bit like an energetic puppy. Kelly could only chuckle as she nudged them towards the dessert menu and shuffled off to the kitchen with their dirty plates and cups.

The group ordered desserts and ate them all.

****

Pulling up at John's apartment, Skylar suggested tiredly and insistently that Smitty walk him to the door. Both men glared at her clearly trying to force something that may or may not happen but couldn't find too much anger in themselves due to the fact that she was very full and sleepy. Without much argument, the Canadian stumbled out of the sedan and hurried with his date up to the building's lobby. They stood in out of the rain for a few minutes before Smitty suggested that they head up to John's floor. They both knew that despite how tired she may seem, she would still try to peer in at them to see what they did.

When they stepped out of the elevator, their pace slowed to a crawl as they wandered down the hall to room 413 where John and Delirious lived. There was an easy, calmness to the way that they stood in silence as John lazily got out his keys. Suddenly, however, the taller of the two spun on his heel and pulled the other into a kiss that he'd been dying for since he'd learned of his best friend's affections for him months previous. There was something different in that kiss. It was clearly becoming the beginning of something great. And when Smitty clambered into the car several minutes later, he ignored his best friend's questioning of what happened. It wasn't until Parker pulled up outside the college dorms that he was living in with Luke, that he told the couple that he'd had a good time. He thanked them for inviting him and promised to talk to them later.

"So how was it," Luke asked when Smitty stumbled through the door. "How gay are ya now?"

The Canadian wanted nothing more than to brush his roommate off but he couldn't contain the giddy energy any longer and spilled it all in one long breathless rampage as he paced around the small room and tugged at his hair; still feeling John's fingers running through it. And Luke, for all his belly aching and complaining, let him and even more, he encouraged his young friend to pursue it further. And as Smitty crawled into bed that night, he noticed a text from his best friend, turned date, turned something else that asked him out on another date the week after. As an added thought, as Smitty was typing out his ecstatic _yes_ , John asked the brunette to be his and the Canadian couldn't say yes fast enough.  
  
  
  
  
  


 **a/n: also yes, I'm adding chrissy and kelly. even more than that, bc I'm adding them and i already have ships planned for their irl men, I'm putting them together. if you don't like it, there's the door. otherwise, enjoy my moms being cute. 😊💕** ✌🏻


	17. Tell Everybody I'm On My Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please appreciate the fact that this part is titled after a song from Brother Bear bc I need someone to appreciate that.
> 
> also, I added Kelly and Chrissy to this bc I love they. Also also, they are my mom's now. and yes they are gonna be a ship, just you wait.

**bbs pride🌈**   
**members:** **owl whore** **🦉, jason🤡, feels👽, potato🍀, gumi🐍, satan😈, giggles🐾, cloudboi☁, lucky charms🤖, cash money🤑, cowbitch🐄, yuh🕶, milk ho🥛, wine aunt🥂, ratatouille🐭, skyguy✨, snips🗡, caysea💛**

**skyguy✨ has added ludachriss🧡 and plant mom🥀 to the chat**

**skyguy✨:** welcome new best friends to hell on earth

 **ludachriss🧡:** always knew I was going to hell 🥺✌🏻

 **plant mom🥀:** omg, chrissy change your name

 **ludachriss🧡:** what's wrong with it? 😈

 **skyguy✨:** you know damn well

 **plant mom🥀:** 😤

 **ludachriss🧡:** ohp. rip ludachriss 2k20

**_ludachriss🧡 has changed their name to chrissay🧡_ **

**skyguy✨:** omg you're as bad as casey 😂

 **caysea💛:** i was summoned?

 **caysea💛:** wait excuse me? are you replacing me as best gay?

 **skyguy✨:** nah fam.

 **owl whore🦉:** introduce sister o mine!

 **skyguy✨:** shit you rite

 **skyguy✨:** 🚨🚨 ATTENTION ALL CHAT MEMBERS PLEASE REPORT FOR AN IMPORTANT MEETING!🚨🚨

 **snips🗡:** babe..

 **skyguy✨:** introduce your names, preferred nicknames and sexualities, if you're brave enough 😈

 **satan😈:** lucas patterson. i go by luke, cartoonz, toonz or hell, even satan. and I'm bi

 **feels👽:** this again? ugh! I'm tyler wine. you can call me tyler, ty, or wildcat. and I'm straight

 **skyguy✨:** 👀👀👀

 **cloudboi☁:** skylar...

 **skyguy✨:** 😔

 **cloudboi☁:** anyway,, im brock barrus but you can call me brock or moo. and I'm, uh,, gay

 **skyguy✨:** 🌈😘😘

 **wine aunt🥂:** I'm bi. I mean I'm anthony brown, anthony or panda for short. and yeah, I'm bi. what up!

 **ratatouille🐭:** hi! I'm craig thompson. i go by craig or mini. and I'm bi/ace. 🌈

 **gumi🐍:** im lui calibre but you can call me lui or gumibear. and im probably the only straight bitch in this chat

 **feels👽:** excuse me?

 **skyguy✨:** 👀👀

 **potato🍀:** name's david nagel but ye can call me daithi or nogla. no one really calls me by me name. oh! and im bi

 **lucky charms🤖:** im brian hanby. call me brian, bri or terroriser (don't ask) and I'm bi as well

 **cash money🤑:** hii, im marcel cunningham but you can call me marcel or basically. im bi af bros

 **milk ho🥛:** what's good? I'm jaren smith but please only call me smitty or smitt. 🥺 also, im pan so there's that

 **yuh🕶:** yes, hi, I am john. please only call me john or kryoz or maybe that bitch™. I am also pan

 **cowbitch🐄:** im scott chapman. don't ask about the name, blame sky. I usually go by scott or scotty, sometimes fourzero but not often. I am pan as well

 **giggles🐾:** I'm ryan fanning but you can call me ry or ohm. im p gay tbh 🤷🏻‍♂

 **jason🤡:** im jonathan dennis. i only go by jon, delirious or del. and im the gayest gay to ever gay

 **owl whore🦉:** I'm evan fong, sky's brother. everyone calls me ev or vanoss tho. but I am the better sibling. 💁🏻‍♂ also, I'm bi

 **snips🗡:** I'm parker bennett. im sky's boyfriend/soul mate/greatest person you'll ever meet. I'm pan and you can call me park or sky's bae 😉

 **caysea💛:** yeah, hi. im casey scott, skylar's best friend since day one. I'm bi and you can call me case, or queen. I'll accept no other names.

 **plant mom🥀:** you're officially my new favorite person 😂

c **hrissay🧡:** bu-bu-bu-bu-but what about me!?

 **skyguy✨:** yeah, im also offended.. 😣

 **plant mom🥀:** I still love you two psychos. 🥺

 **skyguy✨:** y'all already know but: I'm Skylar Fong! hiii. im bi. you can call me sky, or well, you already know what to call me.. 😏

 **plant mom🥀:** hi, I'm kelly crane. im new, obvi. but you can call me kells, kelly, nilky, idk something like that. but just know, I'm the gayest. full blow gay right here.

 **skyguy✨:** 😂😂

 **chrissay🧡:** im christine james. but I will literally punch anyone that calls me christine. call me chrissy only. also, im bi, but I definitely have a preference for the ladies.

 **skyguy✨:** id like everyone to know that these two babes are now my mothers. fuck anything y'all say. the papers have been verified.

 **snips🗡:** babe 😂

 **feels👽:** what about brock? thought he was your mom

 **skyguy✨:** still is. he's the sensible mom. kells and chrissy are the fun moms

 **chrissay🧡:** hell yeah

 **yuh🕶:** brother

 **chrissay🧡:** i like you.

 **yuh🕶:** adopt me! 🥺

 **chrissay🧡:** sky, you have a new brother!

 **skyguy✨:** frick yeah!

 **ratatouille🐭:** language young Skylar!

 **milk ho🥛:** for shame!

 **skyguy✨:** go fuck yourself smitts

 **skyguy✨:** pandi, come over and meet my kitties! 🥺 you can bring chester..

 **wine aunt🥂:** I'm so there.

 **skyguy✨:** \^.^/


	18. The Moment Is Mine Believe Me

**bbs pride🌈**   
**members: owl whore🦉, jason🤡, feels👽, potato🍀, gumi🐍, satan😈, giggles🐾, cloudboi☁, lucky charms🤖, cash money🤑, cowbitch🐄, yuh🕶, milk ho🥛, wine aunt🥂, ratatouille🐭, skyguy✨, snips🗡, caysea💛, plant mom🥀, chrissay🧡**

  
**plant mom🥀:** so like what happens in this chat usually?

 **yuh🕶:** gay

 **chrissay🧡:** oh, good. im not alone then

 **skyguy✨:** usually smitts and john make fools of themselves, park and I drool a over each other and craig threatens to "say an l word"

 **potato🍀:** tyler said it once too ya know?

 **skyguy✨:** 👀👀

 **potato🍀:** what does that even mean?

 **skyguy✨:** 😏

 **cloudboi☁:** nothing. ignore her nogla

 **skyguy✨:** :((

 **chrissay🧡:** any if y'all know any pretty girls?

 **caysea💛:** did someone call me?

 **milk ho🥛:** no. fuck off

 **caysea💛:** meanie 😩

 **plant mom🥀:** @vamplyfe you mean besides skylar?

 **chrissay🧡:** first of all, don't expose my @. second, sky is so far out of either of our leagues. plus she's got a man

 **cash money🤑:** there was a girl in my soc class last semester named simone who was really pretty. even dated her for a while 😉🤩

 **caysea💛:** yo! me too! man we got the same taste in women man.

 **cash money🤑:** hell yeah!

 **skyguy✨:** yeah until Sim dropped you on your ass case. for marcel. 😂

 **cash money🤑:** I'm sorry what?

 **caysea💛:** you promised not to telllll

 **skyguy✨:** you promised not to eat my left over bagel that smitty brought me and you did it anyway. revenge is a dish best served either cold or hot enough to burn 🙄

 **milk ho🥛:** casey you bitch!

 **caysea💛:** i was hungry

 **owl whore🦉:** you're always hungry

 **jason🤡:** im surprised you don't weigh 900 pounds the way you eat

 **caysea💛:** "doctor says i got a high metabolism"

 **skyguy✨:** FUCK— man I miss roman pierce!

 **skyguy✨:** who wants to come over and watch a fast and furious marathon with me!?

 **plant mom🥀:** halfway there already. mmm, gisele yashir

 **chrissay🧡:** pick me up otw kells bells!

 **plant mom🥀:** on it!

 **yuh🕶:** im in. but only for han.

 **milk ho🥛:** babe!

 **yuh🕶:** wha—

 **milk ho🥛:** dom is 1000% better than han. also, you better be picking up candy

 **yuh🕶:** yes your majesty

 **feels👽:** can I join?

 **skyguy✨:** ofc babes. but I didn't think you'd be into it

 **feels👽:** need a change of scenery

 **skyguy✨:** mi sofá es tu sofá. además, siempre hay espacio para uno más. pero, ¿hay algo que no me estás diciendo?

 **feels👽:** si. está en el trabajo y solo necesito algo de tiempo para salir de mi cabeza.

 **skyguy✨:** sí, sí. por supuesto cualquier cosa que necesites. cuantos más, mejor.

 **ratatouille🐭:** tf are they saying?

 **skyguy✨:** no es de tu incumbencia, perra!

 **feels👽:** don't worry about it man. in fact can we push this conversation elsewhere sky?

 **skyguy✨:** sí, por supuesto

 **skyguy✨:** also, if any of you translate that, I'll kick your asses into next week. also, the invite is open to any and all that wanna come watch f&f with us. ✌🏻  
  
  
  
  


_**skyguy✨ started a chat with feels👽** _   
  


**skyguy✨:** podemos usar el inglés aquí, ¿ versad? ¿ o sería mejor el español? ¿ sabes, mantenerlo codifiado?

 **feels👽:** English is fine if we both delete this chat afterwards.

 **skyguy✨:** bueno.

 **feels👽:** sky..

 **skyguy✨:** sorry, sorry

 **skyguy✨:** anyway, what's up?

 **feels👽:** I know I keep saying that I'm straight in the group chat. and I k n o w you keep shading me for it. truth is, I kinda like david

 **skyguy✨:** _*man pretending to be surprised meme image attached*_

 **skyguy✨:** i had no clue whatsoever,,

 **feels👽:** don't patronize me

 **skyguy✨:** sorry. I was trying to make it easier on you..

 **feels👽:** you're fine. just not in the mood

 **skyguy✨:** idk what the issue is. please tell..

 **feels👽:** I've never had feelings of any kind for a guy and then nogla comes along and changes everything

 **skyguy✨:** still not seeing the issue..? gays have more fun

 **feels👽:** what I mean is, I don't have t h o s e feelings for any other guys. like ever. just girls and nogla.

 **skyguy✨:** well he is a bit of a flower child.. and his gay shows more than he realizes..

 **feels👽:** that all may be true but that doesn't mean he likes me back

 **skyguy✨:** really wanna laugh in your face rn but im tryna be supportive so I won't.

 **skyguy✨:** have you even talked to him about it?

 **skyguy✨:** ya know the possibility that you might like a guy?

 **feels👽:** why the hell would I do that?

 **skyguy✨:** to get a feel for how he'd react..? and/or see if he gets jelly?

 **feels👽:** why would he get jealous?

 **skyguy✨:** i don't wanna have to spell this out for you but, babes, he likes you. whether he realizes it or not he does. I've seen the way he looks at you when you're not paying attention. I've seen the way he lights up when you enter a room. I've seen the way he sticks to you like glue. he really, really cares about you. he may not know which way yet but give him some time and he will.

 **feels👽:** idk

 **skyguy✨:** ill punch him for you if you want!

 **feels👽:** you know how to make me smile even when the world feels like it's burning down around me.. thanks sky.

 **skyguy✨:** course, babe. in any case, I may have a plan to help knock some since into daithi..

 **feels👽:** please share with the class.

 **skyguy✨:** okay so kelly's super cool and, despite the fact that she's hell a gay, she really likes you. she told me last week that she thinks you'd make a great friend and I assured her that you were. way I see it, if you and kells start hanging out more, it'll knock some sense into nolga. plus, I have it on good authority that kells has it bad for chrissy and vice versa. that way we can kill 2 birds with one stone. whatcha think?

 **feels👽:** couldn't hurt. especially bc kelly is really gay and chrissy wouldn't be so bothered by it. she seems pretty laid back anyway.

 **skyguy✨:** she really is. I love they. don't ya think they'd be cute together?

 **feels👽:** hells yeah.

 **skyguy✨:** so the plan is in motion? I'll talk to kells and see what she thinks and then we put it into action?

 **feels👽:** yeah. I'm in.

 **skyguy✨:** yay! 🎉🎉

 **feels👽:** hey, sky?

 **skyguy✨:** yeah, ty?

 **feels👽:** thanks for everything. you're unreasonably good to me.

 **skyguy✨:** you deserve it baby boi. don't ever think you don't. I love you

 **feels👽:** love you too sky. I'm otw btw.

 **skyguy✨:** 10-4 good buddy.

**_delete chat?_ **

** _yes_ ** **_no_ **

**_are you sure you want to delete the chat?_ **

** _yes_ ** **_no_ **  
  
  


_Spanish translations per google translate (my apologies if the translations are wrong or off):_

_Mi sofá es tu sofá. Además, siempre hay espacio para uno más. Pero, ¿hay algo que no me estás diciendo? -- My sofa is your sofa. Also, there is always room for one more. But is there something you're not telling me?_

_Si. Está en el trabajo y solo necesito algo de tiempo para salir de mi cabeza. -- Yes. He's at work and I just need some time to get out of my head._

_Sí, sí. Por supuesto cualquier cosa que necesites. Cuantos más, mejor. -- Yes, yes. Of course anything you need. The more the merrier._

_¡No es de tu incumbencia, perra! -- None of your business, bitch_

_Sí, por supuesto -- Yes, of course._

_¿Podemos usar el inglés aquí? ¿ O sería mejor el español? Sabes, mantenerlo codificado? -- Can we use English here? Or would Spanish be better? You know, keep it coded?_

_Bueno. -- Okay_


	19. Something In The Water

**_chat between skyguy✨ and plant mom🥀_ **

**skyguy✨:** yeah, it was totally and completely bonkers

 **plant mom🥀:** I bet. sounds like it. 😂

_Today 11:57 AM_

  
**skyguy✨:** hey kells, I have a dastardly dangerously good plan. wanna help?

 **plant mom🥀:** does it have anything to do with matchmaking?

 **skyguy✨:** it does indeed

 **plant mom🥀:** what's the plan?

 **skyguy✨:** okay so tyler just confessed to me that he likes nogla. not that I didn't already know that but still. this is a huge deal for him. he's finally coming to terms with his feelings ya know?

 **plant mom🥀:** they grow up so quick!😭

 **skyguy✨:** ikr!? anyway. he doesn't believe that daithi likes him back. and he won't listen to reason. so I suggested that he try to make nolga jelly.

 **plant mom🥀:** that could go pretty wrong tho, sky

 **skyguy✨:** i know, I know. but all I'm tryna do is get nogla to realize that he has feelings for tyler. im not making ty date some bitch just to piss daithi off. nogla's kinda slow sometimes. he cares about tyler but he doesn't know how yet. he thinks that they're just supposed to be friends when they're clearly made for each other.

 **plant mom🥀:** clearly.

 **skyguy✨:** and I know you've been trying to get in chrissy's pants for a while now. I'm not dumb.

 **plant mom🥀:** can you blame me tho?

 **skyguy✨:** hell no. she's the real deal man. 😍

 **skyguy✨:** but anyway,, I was wondering, since you really kinda wanna be friends with tyler and I think you'd be the best of friends, if you'd agree to spend a little extra time with him. like being close with him, inside jokes, shit like that. just enough to get daithi to realize that he's not the only one with a great connection to our resident giant. I just want him to have his epiphany.

 **plant mom🥀:** how does this help me with chrissy?

 **skyguy✨:** that's the best part. you're hella gay and chrissy knows it. but if you start spending less time with her and more with Tyler she'll realize that she doesn't have a monopoly on you and will be forced to recognize her undying love for you.

 **plant mom🥀:** still not seeing it..

 **skyguy✨:** think about it this way,, you are constantly at her beck and call. if she wants to hang out, you never say no. but,, if you had other plans she'd realize that she's not the center of your world anymore and wanna change that. right? okay. so, if you say no a few times, she'll be like: "what could she possibly be doing without me?" and she'll start to realize that she wants to be the center of your world. so she'll try even harder to spend time with you. and in doing so, she'll realize that "oh shit. I don't just love her as my bestie, I love her for real." she'll have a gay panic, confess to someone (me if we're lucky) and I'll set you two up. everybody wins.

 **plant mom🥀:** you spend too much time with brock. his smart is rubbing off on you.

 **skyguy✨:** is that a bad thing? I got smitty and john together.

 **plant mom🥀:** wait, really!?

 **skyguy✨:** yeah. john told me yesterday at lunch.

 **plant mom🥀:** so they fucking?

 **skyguy✨:** i wouldn't go that far

 **plant mom🥀:** I'm so happy for my gay babies!

 **skyguy✨:** same!

 **plant mom🥀:** you really think you can get tyler and nolga together AND me and chrissy together?

 **skyguy✨:** if I can get the stubborn dumasses (john and smitty) together, I can get anyone together.

 **plant mom🥀:** then I'm in. plus I get to hang out with tyler.

 **skyguy✨:** see? it's a win-win.

 **plant mom🥀:** I'm so excited now!

 **skyguy✨:** same!

——————

**bbs pride🌈**

**members: owl whore🦉, jason🤡, feels👽, potato🍀, gumi🐍, satan😈, giggles🐾, cloudboi☁, lucky charms🤖, cash money🤑, cowbitch🐄, yuh🕶, milk ho🥛, wine aunt🥂, ratatouille🐭, skyguy✨, snips🗡, caysea💛, plant mom🥀, chrissay🧡**

  
**lucky charms🤖:** is no one gonna talk about the fact that john and smitty are calling each other pet names?

 **wine aunt🥂:** I noticed that too

 **ratatouille🐭:** can I ship them out loud now?

 **skyguy✨:** 😏😏😏

 **satan😈:** what did you do?

 **skyguy✨:** nothin

 **jason🤡:** i don't trust it.. 🤨

 **feels👽:** are you scheming again?

 **skyguy✨:** nope. but it's about to go down

 **feels👽:** Wait are you serious?

 **skyguy✨:** as a heart attack

 **feels👽:** how the hell are you not a Slytherin?

 **skyguy✨:** bc im pure

 **plant mom🥀:** sure, sure

 **skyguy✨:** :((

 **plant mom🥀:** love you

 **feels👽:** I love her more

 **plant mom🥀:** nu-uh

 **feels👽:** yeah-hu

 **plant mom🥀:** if its a fight you want, it's a fight you get

 **feels👽:** time and place. I'm there.

 **plant mom🥀:** 2 hours, franklin park, swing set

 **feels👽:** you're on.

 **potato🍀:** did they just make a date?

 **plant mom🥀:** so what if we did? is there a problem?

 **potato🍀:** idk is there?

 **skyguy✨:** 🤦🏻‍♀

 **potato🍀:** what? I don't get it..

 **skyguy✨:** nevermind sweetie..

——————

**_caysea💛 started a chat with gumi🐍_ **

  
**caysea💛:** hey, lui?

 **gumi🐍:** casey. wow. hi. what's up?

 **caysea💛:** im kinda lonely and sky's busy with her match making and evan doesn't exactly like me and I don't really feel comfortable with anyone else but brock who's working and I just was wondering if you were busy?

 **gumi🐍:** not exactly. I mean I was just about to go get some lunch or something. I really should be working on my semester project for my programming class but I'm not really feeling rn

 **caysea💛:** oh. sorry for bothering you then.

 **gumi🐍:** no, no, no you're fine. I mean if you want we could get lunch together? then maybe see a movie? if, if that's what you want ofc..

 **caysea💛:** like, like a date?

 **gumi🐍:** if that's what you wanna call it..? we don't have to tho..

 **caysea💛:** that actually sounds amazing. I'm in.

 **gumi🐍:** oh! so like—

 **caysea💛:** its a date.☺ where should I meet you?

 **gumi🐍:** text me your address, I'll pick you up. 😉

 **caysea💛:** you got it, babe ☺


	20. Note

okay, so I know I don't have the daithi de wildcat stuff up yet but I just have something to say...

I was reminded by tumblr of a bit of the drama that's been going on with the group and I want to address a couple things going forward.

1.) I understand that there's been some conflict between ohm and a few others. I don't agree with the way he handled it, true. I'm not gonna pretend it didn't happen or that it was right of him to do any of that. however, I'll continue to include him bc _i_ miss the way things were. i don't ever watch his channel per say but I know that when he was in group videos, he always made me happy. that's why he's still a part of this.

2.) this is the main topic of this note. I know what Craig and lui have done aren't good. and although I don't know exactly what the story was with lui, I know that he's "been canceled" so people are purging him from their lives and such. I do, however, know what happened with craig. and I by no means condone his actions or choices. I'll admit, I don't know much about him. and I certainly don't support him now that the truth has come out. if you continue to support him, that clearly says a lot about the type of person you are. that being said, he's still in the story. this is not me supporting him at all. the "craig" in _my_ story is created by me. his personality, his mannerisms, are all a creation from my own mind. as are all the characters. casey, skylar and parker especially. the craig in this story may look like miniladd but that does not make them the same. 

I created this story in hopes to live in a past where the whole group got along. in a past where my brother watched Evan's videos all the time and laughed like I'd never seen him laugh. in a past where the _whole_ group made my brother happy. and though he's not interested in the ships or any of this, he still watches Evan's channel like it's the air he needs to live. I wanted to make this all clear bc I dont want anybody to think I'm ignoring the issue or that I'm supporting horrible, unforgivable actions and people. in a way this was created to allow me to ignore the reality that the group was growing apart. 

I hope ive made myself clear enough going forward. unlike the last part, I'm not deleting this one once the daithi de wildcat stuff is done. this is staying bc it needs to be here; it needs to be known that i want no part in craig, lui or ohm's mess. that being said, I hope to have the daithi fe wildcat stuff done soon-ish. there's a lot of personal things needed to be handed at the moment. 


	21. I Heard The Echo From His Secret Hideaway

"There he is," Kelly grinned as Tyler stepped out of his car at the edge of the park.

"Hey, Kelly," he beamed.

Once he was close enough, she immediately pulled him into a hug. The physical contact took Tyler by surprise. He had expected to get to know the blonde better, not to hug her right off the bat.

"How are you," he asked awkwardly as they pulled away.

"Love, there's no reason to be awkward," Kelly laughed. "Sky told me everything. And she's pretty confident that if she can get John and Smitty together then she can get you and David together. Plus she's helping me with Chrissy. She's a really good person."

Tyler grinned ear to ear at that. "Yeah, I guess we're pretty lucky to have her on our sides huh?"

"Exactly! I, for one, have complete faith in her."

Tyler laughed in response. Then, he challenged her to a race to the swing set on the far side of the park's playground.

"You're on, Wine," she smirked only a second, before she took off ahead of him.

"That's cheating," Tyler screamed at her back as he chased her. She cackled over her shoulder at him but didn't stop moving for the swings.

Tyler, with his long legs and football strength, caught her easily and taunted her as he passed. He easily made it to the swings before her and took his pick. Without hesitation, Kelly picked up her pace to catch him and ended up tackling him to the ground beside the swing he'd chosen. She landed heavily on top of him panting and laughing, face slightly flushed. Tyler, for all his complaining, wasn't struggling with her sprawled across his body in the wood chips. He even laughed along with her. Once they calmed down, they took the closest swings to where they'd landed and raced to see who could swing higher. Surprisingly, Kelly won. After that, the pair spent the next few hours talking, laughing and running around the playground like children. They'd gotten to know each other on a "cuddly friendship" level by night fall.

Tyler offered the blonde a ride back to campus but she declined, claiming she'd rather walk. The football player wasn't gonna let her off that easy with the steadily dropping temperature and storm blowing in off the coast. So, he did what he thought was right. He scooped her up off her feet and threw her over his shoulder, before walking to his car. She laughed and protested weakly but he wouldn't hear of it. He set her on her feet at the passenger side of the truck and she pulled him in for a grateful hug before he could unlock the doors. Grinning, he wandered around the car, climbed in and cranked the heat once the truck was started.

When they arrived back on campus almost an hour later, they were loaded down with hot cocoa, heavily salted bags of chips, a rented DVD of Mean Girls, and several bags of sour candy. They snuck up to Tyler's room and, because Anthony was out with Brian, Brock and Evan, they stole as many blankets and pillows as they could find to build a fort with. Once they were all settled down in their fort with their snacks, movie playing and bundled up in a pair of Tyler's sweats and hoodies each, they laid down and were passed out before Cady Heron threw up on Aaron Samuels.

<+>

Waking up to the sunlight barely leaking through the blanket walls of the fort, Tyler found himself sprawled on the floor of his on-campus apartment surrounded by junk food and with Kelly's blonde head laying across his stomach. His sweatshirt was bunched up near his chest and her pretty face was tucked under it, hiding from the growing light. The tv was off, which surprised him because he last remembered Kelly forcing him to watch some "chick flick" (that he was secretly enjoying). He didn't remember falling asleep but he knew he must have because he didn't remember seeing the end of the movie.

Sudden laughter caused Tyler to jump and place a protective hand on Kelly's back. He quickly glanced down at her to make sure he didn't wake her up, breathing a sigh of relief when he heard her tiny, quiet snores.

"Hate to break it to ya bro," Anthony's voice cut through the quiet air. "But Ty's not up yet. He was passed out when I got back last night and he hasn't showed his face yet."

An exasperated sigh followed Anthony's statement. Tyler could almost see his roommate rolling his eyes.

"Tell 'im I was here, yeah," David's voice made itself known. Tyler gasped, loudly at the sound of his crush's voice. "The hell was tha-?"

"Maybe the asshole's awake finally," Anthony teased.

Panicking, Tyler looked around the fort for a way out of the mess he'd created. Finding his phone under Kelly's knee, he swiped it up and typed out a panicked text to Skylar.

**Tyler:** _nogla's here and kelly spent the night. what do?_

**Sky💕🥺:** _chill the fuck out, first of all. 🙄 second, just act like it's a normal thing that a girl spent the night with you. if she's still sleeping, don't wake her. use it to your advantage. you're trying to make nolga jealous remember? you want him to notice that you're spending a lot of time with kelly. shrug it off and keep him guessing. you want him interested in your "relationship" with her so that he realizes he's bonkers for you. just like play a game on your phone or something. and shush him if he's too loud and she's asleep._ _😉_ _😏_

**Tyler:** _oh, you ARE evil._ _😈_

He quickly closed out of the messages and opened a quiet game of BitLife on his phone. With a sudden impulse, he placed a hand on the small of Kelly's back and brushed his thumb in circles. He was just getting invested in the game when Anthony and David pulled back one of the blankets on the fort.

"Hey, man," Anthony chuckled and nodded at Kelly. "Whatcha got there?"

"BitLife, bro," Tyler answered, knowing the meme. Anthony wheezed quietly.

"Hey, Tyler," David grinned at him. The smile was noticeably less spectacular than it usually was and Tyler knew it.

"Nogla," Tyler nodded in acknowledgment. Kelly mumbled lightly in her sleep and Tyler smiled fondly down at her. He didn't have to fake the fondness he felt for her. In only one day, she'd wormed her way under his skin and into his life. And he couldn't be happier.

"Wha-what's Kelly doin' here," David asked carefully.

Grinning at the memories, Tyler explained. "Well, yesterday we met up at the park and hung out for a while. She's pretty competitive. Then it started to get dark so I thought I'd give her a lift home but she convinced me to stop and get a bunch of snacks and rent a movie. So we came back here because Chrissy had track practice this morning and we made a pillow fort to watch the movie in."

"Is she wearing your clothes," Anthony asked, lightly.

Tyler felt his face heat up a bit and he looked at his phone to try to hide it. "Yeah? I mean she was wearing jeans so I offered her something more comfortable so we could watch the movie. Plus it was chilly in here and outside last night. And I guess we kinda passed out halfway through..."

"Well, it sounds like you two had a lot of fun last night," Anthony teased, winking exaggeratedly at his roommate.

"Actually, we did," Tyler grinned up at his two friends. "Sky was right. Kelly's awesome! She's really funny and crazy smart."

"Is that so," Anthony smirked, unbeknownst to Tyler, playing up the pair's relationship.

Tyler only rolled his eyes at his roommate and directed his attention back to his phone.

"So, uh, Tyler," David started, louder than he should have. "Do, do ya wanna do somethin' today? Me and Brine were gonna go check out that new arcade downtown and wanted ta know if ye'd like ta join us?"

Intentionally lowering his voice, Tyler replied, "I'd like to but I kinda have a guest I need to entertain. And who knows what she's gonna wanna do when she gets up. We already got a mess on our hands."

"Are you fockin' serious," Nogla practically shouted and Tyler felt Kelly's nose wrinkle up against his stomach. "I- we just wanna hang out! We never see ye anymore because of football! Are you really gonna ditch m- us for hER?!"

"Shhh," Tyler hushed, spreading his hand out on the girl's back and rubbing soothing circles into her petal-soft skin. "Kelly's still, sleeping, David."

The Irishman's face contorted in anger, skin tingeing red with exertion. His hands, balled into tight fists, started shaking uncontrollably. "Fine," he replied barely above a whisper before he turned sharp on his heel and stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door shut. The sound startled Kelly fully awake and she sat up, looking around the fort in a panic until her eyes met Tyler. Then she breathed a sigh of relief and curled herself back into his side.

"Wha- happened," she yawned.

"Nogla just caught the two of you all cuddled up and cozy in your pillow fort, dressed in Tyler's clothes. He came over to ask if Tyler wanted to hang out and Tyler basically snubbed him for you so he got pissed and stormed off," Anthony explained softly, passing her a cup of sweet-smelling coffee. "Sky told me what you liked so I picked you up something at Starbucks this morning. There's not much for food here at the moment but I'm sure we can scrape something together for ya."

The blonde grinned up at the bearded man. "Thanks, Anthony. You're the best."

The man laughed. "You'll love me even more when you learn that I helped the pair of you out with David." The fort buddies looked nervously at each other. "I already know. It's not that tough to figure out. Sky's setting you both up with the people you really want to be with. I get that. And Nogla's kinda slow sometimes. I've also known that Tyler had a big fat crush on The Idiot probably longer than Tyler himself has known."

Kelly smiled her gratitude at him. "If you want my out of your hair, just say so. I'll get gone asap."

"That's gonna be kinda tough because your 'boyfriend' is really about to need a 'friend'."

Confused, Kelly turned to look up at Tyler, who looked as if someone had just run over his brand new puppy. "What's wrong, love?"

"I've never seen him that mad at me," he answered quietly. "I've seen him mad and I've seen him mad at me but never like that. He looked like he wanted to call you or me horrible names. He never gets that mad at me. He even whispered. He was really, really pissed. Oh, my God! What have I done?!"

"Darling," Kelly turned the football player's head to look at her. "We knew this was gonna happen when we agreed to this. He's _going_ to be mad for a while. That's how you get his attention. That's how he starts to get jealous and how he figures out he's hopelessly in love with you. It's gonna get worse before it gets better. And it's sure as hell gonna hurt. But we agreed to this. We _have_ to stick with it. The plan has already been put into action. And I promise to keep your mind off it as much as possible. Okay?"

Tyler nodded, sadly and dropped his head onto her shoulder. She rubbed his back gently and hummed to him for a while until her coffee was gone. Despite how little time they'd actually spent together, she couldn't help but feel hurt that he was so upset by this. After awhile, she curled herself back under his hoodie and brushed her nose against his stomach, making him laugh. She grinned to herself and kept up her actions until her phone buzzed against her side and tickled her.

She pulled it out and saw a new message from the group chat.

**feels👽** _*image of kelly hiding under tyler's hoodie as she lays across his chest attached*_

 **feels👽** thanks sky!

 **plant mom🥀** yeah, really, thanks sky!

 **skyguy✨** all in a day's work my children

 **plant mom🥀** that's a weird sentiment?

 **skyguy✨** how?

 **feels👽** if we're your children doesn't that make us siblings?

 **skyguy✨** when u put it like that, like that, like that, u rite, u rite, u rite.

 **wine aunt🥂** imagine my surprise at finding them like that this morning

 **ratatouille🐭** I'M GONNA SAY AN L WORD!

 **cowbitch🐄** ah fuk they cute asf

 **skyguy✨** nEVER USE THAT ABBREVIATION EVER AGAIN SCOTT

 **cowbitch🐄** oh damb why?

 **milk ho🥛** she h a t e s it

 **cowbitch🐄** well, i guess i'd rather have my ass than not have it so, srry sky!

 **skyguy✨** apology accepted, señor vaca

"What do you wanna do today," Kelly sweetly asked of Tyler.

"I don't know. I thought today was gonna be fun, but now I just kinda wanna curl up in a ball and cry," he sighed.

"Oh, sweetie..." Frowning, Kelly did what she does best, think on her feet. "How about we go get some breakfast, IHOP maybe? Sugary pancakes always cheer me up when I'm in a slump. Then I'll take you to my secret hideaway. How about that? You won't have to see anyone you know if you don't wanna."

The brunette was quiet for a heavy moment before he spoke up. "How do you always have the best ideas? How do you always know exactly what I need? How are you the best friend I've ever had? And that's saying something because Anthony's my best friend."

Kelly fell back into the pile of pillows and laughed at that. They continued to lay there for a little while longer before both of their stomachs were begging to be fed and they got up. Deciding not to change out of their comfy clothes, they pulled on their shoes and headed out for Tyler's car. They drove to the nearest IHOP and ordered the biggest, surgariest, tooth-rotteningest stacks of pancakes on the menu and ate their weight in syrup and flour-heavy dough. Once they were full beyond their own comprehension, they packed up what was left of their breakfast, and headed back for Tyler's car. Kelly then led the way to her "secret hideaway".

It was near the edge of their small college town, off the paved roads and over an old wooden bridge surrounded on 3 sides by thick trees and brush that hung over a rapidly rushing river. When they reached the end of the packed dirt road, she instructed Tyler to park off to the side and climb out of the truck. She then led him through the densely packed forest for about another mile before she presented him with a small, worn down tree house about 10 feet or so in the air with seemingly no way up. Sneaky as she was, she pulled a full-sized metal ladder out of the brush and leaned it against the tree. She then quickly climbed up to the small house and called for him to follow her up.

With nowhere else to go, Tyler followed her once she was in the treehouse. As he climbed, he watched lights flick on in the tiny house and heard her bustling around the space above him. Curiosity got the better of him and he quickened his ascent. When he finally stood on the small deck, he realized just how small the treehouse wasn't. It was so much larger than it looked from the ground. Completely awed, he knocked on the polished door. Kelly opened it with a gigantic grin on her face.

"Welcome to my home away from home," she gestured him into the biggest, comfiest, coolest treehouse he'd ever seen.

It was decorated like a log cabin, deep in the woods; flannels, cottons and wooden accents warmed the place up. An electric fireplace heated the small house. A wood-burning stove was heating up hot cocoa and the wide range of board games on the shelves served to prove that there was no cable in this treehouse. He could even stand up to his full height.

"Well, color me impressed," he grinned back at her.

"Thought you'd like it," Kelly beamed, wrapping her arms around his waist. "I don't share this spot with just anyone. Sky and Chrissy are really the only people that know about it. My dad built it for my sisters and I when we were kids. He wanted it to be safe enough that we could pass it down to our kids but he passed away before we got old enough to really enjoy it. My sisters won't come near it but it's the only place I can really feel connected to him anymore. Since my sisters moved out of state and my mom works herself to the bone, this place has just always been my safe space. And now that you've seen it, it's yours too. Make sure you only bring people here that you can really trust."

Tyler wasn't sure how to reply to that so he just held her tighter and murmured, "Thank you," against the top of her head.

When they pulled back, he asked for a tour and she gave it to him. The seemingly tiny treehouse had 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms and even a laundry room. The kitchen was fully stocked and the boardgames filled up every shelf in almost every room. Surprisingly, there was a hidden tv, but no cable, only piles and piles of DVDs. Kelly gathered the coca and Tyler picked out the movie they'd started watching the night before and set it up in the DVD player. Together, cuddled against each other under a big fluffy blanket, they watched movies for the rest of the day and played board games intermittently. Tyler realized as the sun was starting to set, that he'd never been happier. He'd have to do something really big and really sweet to thank Skylar with later on.


	22. Where I Belong

**bbs pride🌈**

**members: owl whore🦉, jason🤡, feels👽, potato🍀, gumi🐍, satan😈, giggles🐾, cloudboi☁, lucky charms🤖, cash money🤑, cowbitch🐄, yuh🕶, milk ho🥛, wine aunt🥂, ratatouille🐭, skyguy✨, snips🗡, caysea💛, plant mom🥀, chrissay🧡**

**wine aunt🥂:** anyone seen tyler? he's been missing for a few days..

 **ratatouille🐭:** how tf did you lose him!?

 **wine aunt🥂:** he and kelly went to get breakfast after she spent the night the other night and he hasn't come back since

 **feels👽:** yes I have?

 **wine aunt🥂:** when bitch?

 **feels👽:** you were in class ho

 **wine aunt🥂:** then why are you still not home?

 **plant mom🥀:** he's safe, no worries

 **cash money🤑:** real safe I'd imagine 😏

 **cowbitch🐄:** oof. 😂😏

 **feels👽:** fuck off Marcel

 **plant mom🥀:** and scott

 **skyguy✨:** she beaten you at clue yet, ty?

 **feels👽:** yOU HAVE cLuE?!

 **plant mom🥀:** yeah, its in the living room? why?

 **wine aunt🥂:** he loves clue

 **chrissay🧡:** so does kells.

 **skyguy✨:** and she's damb good at it

 **plant mom🥀:** then our plans are set for the evening

 **feels👽:** hell yeah they are!

 **skyguy✨:** you guys need teammates?

 **chrissay🧡:** sky and i volunteer!

 **plant mom🥀:** hell yeah!

 **milk ho🥛:** can I come too?

 **plant mom🥀:** why?

 **milk ho🥛:** sky promised to help me with our genetics unit. I just don't get it

 **skyguy✨:** shit, i forgot all about that smitts. raincheck kelly?

 **plant mom🥀:** nah, he's cool. bring him along. ty, chriss and i'll meet you on the trail

 **skyguy✨:** cool. might have to drop john off first

 **plant mom🥀:** more the merrier.

 **skyguy✨:** seriously? I don't wanna overstep. I know how you feel about unexpected guests

 **plant mom🥀:** do you trust them?

 **skyguy✨:** with my life.

 **plant mom🥀:** then, they're in.

 **skyguy✨:** if I wasn't dating park rn, I'd kiss you

 **snips🗡:** what's stopping you?

 **skyguy✨:** you'd be cool with that?

 **snips🗡:** only if you are

 **caysea💛:** why don't you ever kiss me sky?

 **skyguy✨:** bc yous a ho

 **caysea💛:** that's fair.

 **owl whore🦉:** you sleeping at kelly's again, sis?

 **skyguy✨:** idk. don't think so? promised park I'd help him rearrange tomorrow so I doubt it. why, bubs?

 **owl whore🦉:** just wanted to know if I should expect you for breakfast bc I'm getting your fave if you're home

 **skyguy✨:** 😲😲 you do love me! 🥺🥺🥺

 **owl whore🦉:** 😊😊

 **satan😈:** so what im gathering here is, tyler and kelly fuckin, smitty's a dumbass (which we knew), sky and Kelly bouta make out, there's an epic game of clue going on tonight and evans gonna cook

 **yuh🕶:** bout sums it up

 **skyguy✨:** first of all, fuck you lucas. you're a bitch

 **skyguy✨:** second, kells, im bringin drinks to make up for the two idiots tagging along w/ me. that cool?

 **plant mom🥀:** gucci wit me

 **chrissay🧡:** "DRAANNKKSSSS"

 **skyguy✨:** quote Valkyrie one more time whore! I dare you

 **chrissay🧡:** oh, im so scared. 🥴 whatcha gonna do sky? 😏

 **skyguy✨:** ima strip you of your balls

 **milk ho🥛:** oh damb

 **feels👽:** is it weird that I wanna see that?

 **skyguy✨:** kinky 😏

 **yuh🕶:** kinky

 **yuh🕶:** damn, sky beat me

 **yuh🕶:** which isnt new. she always beats me. all I give her is love and all she gives me is hurt. at first I thought it was a fetish thing for her but then i just realized that she liked beating me. I wish I could find the same kind of joy in it that she does.

 **skyguy✨:** shut UP john! ive never once raised a hand to him. He's just a walking meme

 **plant mom🥀:** I was starting to get worried..

 **jason🤡:** get used to it kelly. he's like this all the time

 **jason🤡:** also, vanoss, make me breakfast too

 **owl whore🦉:** no, fuck you

 **jason🤡:** sky he's being mean

 **skyguy✨:** ill make you breakfast next weekend.

 **jason🤡:** i forgot all about sleepover night!

 **milk ho🥛:** how could you?!

 **jason🤡:** got a lotta shit im thinkin bout

 **yuh🕶:** i didn't know empty heads could think. guess I stand corrected

 **jason🤡:** fuck you john. shuch up for five fucking minutes

 **wine aunt🥂:** "shuch up"? 😂

 **cowbitch🐄:** man, i didn't know it was spelled that way

 **jason🤡:** fuck y'all

_**jason🤡 has left the chat** _

_**jason🤡 has been added to the chat by skyguy✨** _

**jason🤡:** sky, leave me alone

 **skyguy✨:** no, fuck that. they're just teasing. chill the fuck out

 **jason🤡:** fuck it, im goin to toonz's. goodbye you motherfuckers 🖕🏻✌🏻

 **skyguy✨:** for future reference boys and girls, don't make fun of the way he talks or types things. his brain runs really fast and he doesn't get the time to think about things before they come out. plus he has a tiny bit of a stutter. don't call him on his shit bc it makes him mad.

 **wine aunt🥂:** I was genuinely surprised to see it spelled that way. I was just making sure he knew what he typed. I didn't mean to upset him

 **skyguy✨:** i know pandi. I just wanted you to know why he went off..

 **cowbitch🐄:** i was just going by Anthony's reply. I thought I was a joke. I didn't wanna make him mad... I feel bad now

 **skyguy✨:** you're fine sweetheart. he just took it the wrong way. when i call him tonight, I'll let him know that you didn't mean it.

 **yuh🕶:** im not sorry. he knows I was fucking around

 **skyguy✨:** yeah, he's known you long enough by now.

 **owl whore🦉:** let's just all be careful in the future yeah?

 **plant mom🥀:** yessir

 **owl whore🦉:** fuck you 😂

 **feels👽:** man, I'm trying

 **plant mom🥀:** 🤣🤣🤣🤣


	23. I've Got All My Money On You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so hey, I wasn't sure at the start of this if I was gonna add liz in or not. since then, I've learned that she's fucking crazy (in a good way) and therefore perfect for del. anyway, she's my mom now and thus she receives a place in this story. I dont have a ship for her yet bc I've not gotten that far. and bc del and evan are endgame in this (plus del's hella gay in this story). so, I'll have to figure that out. as for nogla and tyler, well, that's gonna be awhile. I've written way too much on nogla's end of the story so that's gonna have to be split up. so once I finish the Halloween prep part of it, I'll post that and then there'll probably be a messaging part between then and the party. after that the boys will likely be together and I'll move on to building the next ship. might add in some drama bc why not? hope you're enjoying!
> 
> *snips

**bbs pride🌈**

**members: owl whore🦉, jason🤡, feels👽, potato🍀, gumi🐍, satan😈, giggles🐾, cloudboi☁, lucky charms🤖, cash money🤑, cowbitch🐄, yuh🕶, milk ho🥛, wine aunt🥂, ratatouille🐭, skyguy✨, snips🗡, caysea💛, plant mom🥀, chrissay🧡**

**caysea💛:** so I'd like to have everyone's attention if I could?

**owl whore🦉:** i suppose..

**jason🤡:** what now case?

**feels👽:** not to be a dick but I'm in the middle of class rn..

**potato🍀:** I'm here but I don't really wanna be...

**g** **umi🐍:** why not daithi?

**satan😈:** why can I never just listen to music with you people?

**giggles🐾:** be nice toonzy

**cloudboi☁:** im here casey

**lucky charms🤖:** yeah, toonzy

**cash money🤑:** He's gonna kill you brian 😂

**cowbitch🐄:** now, that I'd pay to see

**yuh🕶:** hold up, let me get off my skateboard

**milk ho🥛:** I didn't know you skateboarded?

**wine aunt🥂:** rip my nap..

**ratatouille🐭:** fuck your nap beeatch

**skyguy✨:** i actually hate you mini🤦🏻‍♀

**snips🗡:** no ya don't babe, you just laughed like an idiot at his dumb ass joke

**plant mom🥀:** can't a girl curl up on the couch and enjoy her hot cocoa anymore? 🥺

**chrissay🧡** **:** they can but you can't 🤣

**caysea💛:** cool. okay first of all, I'm having a party

 **wine aunt🥂:** hELL YEAH!

 **caysea💛:** before anyone else loses their mind, its a Halloween party and costumes are mandatory

 **potato🍀:** what!?

 **caysea💛:** no exceptions.

 **caysea💛:** secondly, I'm going to be adding my sorority sister to the chat bc she's helping with party planning.

 **caysea💛:** I'll add her in a min. also, I need strong arms, level minds and one assistant for the catering staff to help set up the party. all those in favor will be added to a separate chat and will work closely with my friend liz. planning starts soon bc Halloween is soon so lmk who's avail when you can. doesnt have to be in this chat.

 **caysea💛:** other than that, ive no other updates until the party. I'm adding liz now.

**_caysea💛 added harlizquinn💋 to the chat_ **

**harlizquinn💋:** well hello there!

 **harlizquinn💋:** _*image of liz laying on her pink bedsheets with makeup and fake freckles on, hair splayed out around her, blue eyes wide and a flirty smirk on her face*_

 **caysea💛:** not that kinda chat lizzi

 **harlizquinn💋:** shit you right. sorry

 **skyguy✨:** hi, yes, adopt me?

 **harlizquinn💋:** like a pet or?

 **skyguy✨:** idk. I just know you're gonna fit in with this group nicely

 **harlizquinn💋:** sweet!

 **skyguy✨:** the girls and I were going out to dinner, wanna come with?

 **harlizquinn💋:** I'm there

 **skyguy✨:** pick you all up in 10?

 **chrissay🧡:** down

 **plant mom🥀:** finishing my cocoa now!

 **caysea💛:** meet y'all there. gotta drop something off first.

 **yuh🕶:** case, how many times have we told you not to text and fuck!?

 **caysea💛:** stfu bitch. im not fucking anyone or anything for that matter

 **jason🤡:** don't forget me, jay.

 **skyguy✨:** I could never! I love you too much!


	24. I'm The Deer In Your Headlights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick reminder that there will be another "messages" part before I post the Halloween party. this was meant to be done by Halloween but like I kinda lost motivation for it and I have about 30 story ideas running through my head at any given moment. (like rn I have a Cinderella idea in my head. lmk if you want that. think I'm gonna write it anyway but it might take a while bc I'm only in the planning stages.) so bear with me here. this story will probably go on for a long time so if I don't post on it for awhile don't think it's gone. it'll still be here in the aether of my head. anyway, hope you enjoy bc I really kinda like this part. :)

In the weeks leading up to Halloween, David kept finding Tyler and Kelly out and about in their small college town. It was like they were attached at the hip. Always off shopping or getting coffee at the small cafe that most of their classmates didn't know about, bar hopping downtown or chasing each other around the park not far from campus. All of David's favorite places to study seemed to be tainted by their presence. They were constantly talking or texting. And there were times where they'd both just flat out disappear from the face of the earth. As far as David could tell, they were undoubtedly dating. And he wasn't sure why that thought bothered him as much as it did. At least he wasn't at first. After finding them huddled close and whispering in the back row of the movies last week, it dawned on him why he was so upset by their close proximity. And whenever the group hung out together, the two of them seemed to be in their own little world with hundreds of inside jokes no one else understood. Their favorite was some joke about some game they'd both played why they'd disappeared that first weekend after David had found them cuddled up in their pillow fort.

Nogla tried not to be so bothered by it but the longer it went on the more frustrated he got. He just wanted to hang out with Tyler and not hear him ramble on and on about the newest addition to their circle. But after seeing them at the movies, the Irishman was forced to confront the undeniable fact that he was falling all over himself for Tyler. And once the realization hit him, all he wanted to do was wrap himself up in the American's arms and beg him to want him too. And he _hated_ it. That vulnerability and lack of control over his actions around the man drove him nearly insane. And with the breezes coming off the ocean getting cooler, David longed for a real Autumn. Falling colored leaves, increasingly bone chilling temperatures, hot drinks, warm blankets, good books, cozy socks and sweaters, but most importantly, someone to hold and be held by as the day grew colder. He longed for a good Irish autumn more than almost anything (Tyler still won out over his classic fall coziness). Most people felt more lonesome in the spring when love was drifting through the air like dizzying potion but not Nogla. He grew lonesome in the fall when the leaves and temperatures changed. It made him wish he had a boyfriend, or a girlfriend he wasn't that picky but he did have a preference. He just wanted someone to love and hold. But it was becoming abundantly clear that Tyler didn't feel the same way about him because he spent all his time with his suspected new girlfriend, _Kelly_.

David was getting sick of hearing her name. It came off Tyler's lips most days like a prayer and he hated it. According to Tyler, the sun rose and set on the strong-willed blonde woman. David wanted to be talked about like that. He just wanted love and it was starting to make his heart ache knowing he'd never have it. Brain was good about keeping his mind off it, Craig too. But it almost wasn't enough anymore. He spent a lot of time with Evan, Brian, Delirious and Brock as it got closer to Halloween. They didn't let him slow down long enough to think about the pain in his chest, or really to think much at all. They all moved so quickly from thing to thing that it was sometimes dizzying to keep up.

When Casey sent a formal photo invite to her Halloween costume party to the group chat, David couldn't say yes fast enough. The promise of anonymity and heavy amounts of alcohol were the only things he could think about for the week and a half leading up to it. Luckily for Casey, she had her own, rather large, off-campus apartment that her parents paid for. She enlisted the help of Skylar, Parker, Evan and David (because he'd had nothing better to do) to decorate the large penthouse. And, according to Sky, she'd invited their whole circle and quite a few of their classmates as well as a couple upperclassmen to the Halloween bash. And David just couldn't wait. He was ready to dress up as someone else and get hammered. Skylar offered to help him figure out a costume and he was grateful that she was so willing to help him.

A few days before the party, Skylar showed up on his doorstep with a giant grin on her face and a large case in her hands. A little wary, Nogla let her in and she set the case down near his couch. Then she turned to him expectantly. When he didn't say anything, she rolled her eyes and jumped into her element.

"So what were you thinking of being," she asked sweetly, with a dark shimmer in her eyes.

"No clue," David admitted, scrubbing a hand along the back of his head.

"Nothing you can think of that sounds interesting?" She teased lightly.

"Nope," he replied with a pop of the 'p'.

"Do you wanna brainstorm or...?"

Nogla huffed, "Oh, just choose for me already, Sky! We both know that's the real reason you offered to help me."

The redhead was quiet for a moment or two as she attempted to keep up her innocent act of wanting to help her friend but, when David raised his eyebrows at her, the act dropped completely and a devious smirk danced across her face. And the dangerous twinkle was back in her eyes.

"Come with me," she encouraged, not giving him a choice as she snagged his wrist and dragged him back to his bedroom.

Once in his room, he was made to sit on the end of his bed while she tore open his closet door. One by one, she pushed aside hangers of his clothing. Occasionally, she'd pause and halfway pull out an item and look it over before returning it to its place. Skylar didn't once spare a glance back at David; she just kept looking through his clothes. After a while, Nogla got bored and flopped back on his bed to stare at the ceiling and brood over his crush. When the scraping of plastic hangers on metal fell silent, Nogla looked over at his sneaky friend to find her looking over a dark maroon suit jacket that he didn't remember even owning. The front of it was cut high while the back hung down almost to the floor. The lapels were black but overall, nothing special. David didn't understand what Skylar saw in the jacket but she held it out and tilted her head back and forth as she examined it. The longer she looked at it, the more nervous it made the man who owned the article of clothing. As he struggled to find any interest in the jacket, a smirk formed slowly on Skylar's face.

"Can I decorate this," the redhead finally asked, eyes sliding to David's on the bed.

"I don't even know why I _have_ that," Nogla started. "So I guess so... Why?"

"I have an idea in mind for a costume that's gonna make Tyler's head spin around," the girl grinned, evilly.

"Wha-?" Nogla could barely choke out the question before she was silencing him.

"I know, I know. You wanna know how I know that," Sky sighed, then smirked. "'It's always the quiet ones you have to watch for.' Daithi, darling, I pay attention. I've known you've had feelings for him longer than you have. You always look at him like he hung the moon or something. Every time he enters the room, your face lights up like someone turned on the sun. You try to make him laugh more than anyone else. It's like he's a lightbulb and you're a moth. You always sit by him whenever you can. I know that doesn't happen so much anymore because of Kelly but still, it's real. I've seen it."

She went quiet for a minute, looking at the suit jacket rather than the man it belonged to. David couldn't tell if she was planning the costume or her next words in her silence. Then he saw it: the tiny twitch of her finger over the dark fabric. She was worried that she'd overstepped. Nolga had known her brother, and consequently her, long enough to know her tells. Evan talked all the time about how, despite her confidence, his sister was very insecure. Thanks to her brother, he knew when to drop things or when to push them.

He opened his mouth to tell her that it was okay, that he knew she was just trying to help but she beat him to it.

"I just want you to be happy, Dai," she frowned, voice barely above a whisper. "You deserve to be happy. That's all that matters to me."

Silently, David stood up and walked over to the much shorter girl. When she looked up at him curiously, he finally saw her raw, vulnerable insecurity on her face as she tried (and failed) to mask it with concern and love. Then he did something he would usually do when Brian was having a shit day, he enveloped her into a bear hug. Her quiet gasp told him that she knew that he'd figured her out, but she hugged him back nonetheless.

"I love you, Daithi, I really do," she murmured into his shoulder.

"Love ye too Sky," he whispered.

After they got over their emotional moment, she went back to rifling through Nogla's closet. Not long after getting back to work she found a lonely pair of black dress pants and asked if she could work with them. For the first time since she'd offered to help him with his costume, he had complete faith in her and let her use whatever she wanted. As she searched, she started to frown at his closet and Nogla didn't know what to think of that so he kept his mouth shut and let her work. After she'd found a pair of dress shoes and an old, broken umbrella, she closed the closet and stepped back, placing the items on the bed.

"Can ye tell me what I'm meant to be yet?" David teased.

"Not quite, you're missing a couple things so we need to go get those before we can continue. Grab your shoes. I'll pay, no worries," as she spoke, she moved for his bedroom door and he scrambled to follow, swiping a pair of shoes from the floor on his way.

By the time he caught up with her, she had a purse thrown over her shoulder and was standing by the door, swinging her keys.

"Wh-where're we goin'," Nogla asked, out of breath as he struggled to pull on his already tied shoes and walk.

"Mall, first of all," Skylar counted off, still spinning her keys (another tell). "I need you fitted for at least 2 things and I know the perfect place at the mall to do just that. Then we have to find some sort of hat store if the first place doesn't have any like I want. _Then_ we have to go to the craft store," she paused suddenly, thoughtful, before rushing back to his room and returning with the broken umbrella. "Helps for sizing," she muttered before continuing louder. "Then we need to track down the right accessories, close enough or the materials to make them. Oh! Don't let me forget to stop at Hot Topic and get tarot cards. I also have to get a necklace there but that's not for you. I'm helping with other costumes and I forgot the necklace. But, luckily, that one's not as specific."

Then she hummed to herself as she planned ahead. Nogla didn't understand what all was going on but considering he was hopeless at cobbling something together almost last minute, he wasn't gonna turn her help away. So he shook himself up, readying himself for the absolute tornado that was Skylar putting a plan together.

"Ready to go then," he asked.

She only smirked back at him in reply and turned on her heel, walking out the door.

<+>

After a couple hours at the mall and even longer at the craft store down the road from Sky's apartment with her brother and boyfriend, David and Skylar finally arrived back at the Irishman's apartment loaded down with bags. The male had tried to figure out what his friend had in mind by the pieces his friend threw in the baskets but, it seemed impossible to follow her train of thought. Skylar walked over to the case she'd brought over with her and separated the pieces for other costumes out from the items she got for Daithi's .

"Am I ever gonna know what I'm meant to be," the Irishman asked a little disgruntled.

"Soon enough," she replied cryptically. "First of all, I need to know if that jacket and those pants fit you so let's go try those on before I tear 'em apart."

"Think I can handle the changing for myself, thanks."

Skylar laughed at his facial expression. "And normally, love, I'd agree with you but this is different. They have to fit my vision. If they don't I'm gonna have to wreck 'em more and get measurements from you that you're not gonna like. And it's gonna take a whole lot more work than you're really ready for because it's gonna entail multiple fittings, measurements, patterns and sewing. I'm prepared to do whatever it takes. Are you?"

Her words really deflated his sails and he was struggling to remember why he was doing this. _You're hopeless at this and Tyler will know you threw somethin' together half-assed._ So, he bit his tongue, swallowed down his pride and nodded along, leading the way back to his room.

"If all goes to plan," Skylar promised. "This'll be the worst of it. Once this is done and, hopefully perfect, the pressure is all on me and completely off you. I don't exactly like this either but you're like a brother to me. Whatever happens while planning this costume stays between us. I'll even get you a present if you're a good sport."

Nolga laughed at his friend's attempt to relieve the awkward tension. Then he tugged on the jacket and changed into the dress pants. After that, Skylar grabbed his wrist and pulled him more into the middle of the room. Then, she started to move around him with a thoughtful expression on her face. David was only a little uncomfortable as she looked him over. He kept having to remind himself, however, that she was judging the clothing and not him. He felt a little like he was prepping for a wedding and not a Halloween costume. _Damn monkey suit,_ he thought. A few moments later, Skylar stepped back and met his eyes.

"Need's a _tiny_ bit of a hem but that's nothing. The coattails are gonna be a bitch but not impossible. Actually, the shoes might counteract the hem thing. Let's try that real quick."

Sighing, David walked over to his bed and slipped on the dress shoes. Then he stood up for her evaluation. Sky looked at his feet for a few minutes before she started rambling again, but this time he didn't think she was talking to him.

"Still might need the teensy-est bit of a hem. That shouldn't be a thing. The stripes will help with that. Hope we got enough wiring for the tails though. Otherwise they'll be dragging and for sure pull him down. Shoes might need a shine but I've got the shit for that. The mask is gonna be a hurdle for him though. Not sure if he'll let me. Shoulda bought one. Wait, did I get buttons?"

"Yes you got buttons," Nogla laughed. "What're ye talkin' about?"

She stared at his eyes for a long moment. "I really wanna tell you but then again, I want you to be surprised. The process always makes you appreciate it more. Would it help if I told you that you're gonna be a character? A Disney character?"

David thought the information over for a minute. And he decided that he liked the idea of being surprised but knowing, somewhat, of what he was gonna be had calmed his nerves a bit. "Yeah, helps," he answered finally. "Can't wait to see what you come up with."

"I am 100% in my element right now. You're gonna love it. I hope... Now, off with the jacket and pants, I need those. There's plenty of work to be done but not by you."

Laughing, he stepped out of the shoes, and pants. Then he shimmied off the jacket and passed the three items to her as he reached for his sweatpants. She winked at him as she slipped from the room. He pulled on his sweats and hunted down some homework that needed to be done and followed her back to the living room where she was playing soft music and measuring out some shiny purple fabric on the floor.

He shook his head and curled up on the couch to get to work.

<+>

A few hours went by in relative silence as they both worked. From time to time, Nogla would glance up and watch the redhead work. He'd never seen her so focused. As time passed around her, Skylar measured, cut and sewed shimmery purple fabric to the sides of the pant legs and used a tool David didn't know the name of to scratch texture into the smooth pants. Once done with the pants, she stretched some of the fabric on the jacket's sleeves so that they hung down theatrically. The purple vest she'd had him fitted for and the jacket were stripped of their buttons and replaced with gaudy golden ones instead. Then she pulled out some fabric paint, brushes and glitter from her case. Slowly, she painted glittery swirls and curves onto the jacket and firework-like bursts on the vest. As the paint dried, she took out the tall top hat they'd gotten and sewed a thick, wrinkly band of red fabric near the brim that she bent to her vision. Before fully sewing the band tight, she slipped a large feather under it and sewed it in place. Then she cut out a white felt skull and crossbones and attached them to the hat with fabric glue.

As the glue dried, she grabbed the umbrella and a cardboard tube she'd bought and got to work. First she formed the umbrella by wrapping it tight to the handle with duct tape. Then she slid the tube over it and used some spare cardboard to hot glue and form it to the longer metal end of the umbrella. At the handle, she hot glued a translucent purple rubber ball to the other end of the tube. Then she painted the tube black, resting it on old newspaper to keep paint off of David's surfaces while it dried. By then the paint was dried on the jacket and she cut open the ends of the coattails then she took the craft wire and formed it into candy cane-like objects. After that, she put the formed wire into the coattails and moved them around until she was content with it. Then she sewed it back up and shined the shoes up nicely. One more coat of black paint on the umbrella and she was done.

She made him try on the whole outfit without a shirt. But he still didn't know what character he was. When he stepped back out for her approval, her whole face lit up. She watched him walk closer and grinned. When they were face to face, she reached up and put on a chain necklace of skulls and bones. Then she slipped a second necklace into the pocket of his vest so that just the charm was hidden. In the pocket of his jacket she stuffed a deck of tarot cards and she pulled his hat down more so that it shadowed his eyes and made them look darker than they were. She layered a few rings on his fingers and pulled on his sleeves so that they looked droopier.

"There's one more thing you need to complete the look but whaddya think so far," she asked hesitantly.

"It's cool Sky and I feel powerful but I have no fecking clue who I'm meant to be still."

She smiled guiltily. "That brings me to the final touch," she paused to pull out her phone and showed him a picture of a man in a skull-like makeup look and purple contacts. "The makeup..."

David was quiet for a long while as he took in this new information. He wasn't sure how he felt about this but he could tell that his friend had put in a lot of work on the outfit. He didn't even recognize the jacket or the pants anymore.

  
"You don't have to do it, if it bothers you that much. I can do something more understated. There's a mustache look that he has too. I can do that. But I figured that since it's Halloween it's better to be spookier. And I understand if that's a deal breaker. You've already let me put you through so much today. Anyone else would be at their wit's end by no-"

"Will Tyler like it," David asked shyly.

Skylar looked up at him innocently and he was flooded with the realization that she looked so much younger than she really was. In that moment, she looked so tiny and helpless.

"I think so," she muttered, shyly. "But I'm not trying to influence you."

"Let's try it and if I don't like it, then we'll do the other one," Nogla replied.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

It took her close to two hours to perfect the final look. And even before he was allowed to finally view the costume in its entirety, she proceeded to tug at the outfit in different places until she was completely satisfied with the look. Then she led him over to a mirror and allowed him to get his first real look at the character he was to be embodying in a few day’s time.

David was surprised at what he saw. Separately, the items didn’t seem to work at all. But together they created a masterpiece of a costume. At the start of the day, he could have never believed himself to look so convincingly like someone else. But looking at himself in the floor length mirror now, he wouldn’t have recognized himself if he hadn’t watched Skylar put him all together. The makeup really tied it all together and that was probably the biggest surprise to him. From his top lip up, his face was painted into a white skull mask. Around his eyes, different shades of purple gave the illusion of glowing purple eyes hidden under the “mask”. The redhead had even conned him into the pair of bright purple colored contacts that tinged his eyesight just the slightest bit pink on the edges of his vision. And she’d shadowed his face in just the right way that the mask looked like it was floating off his face and peering at passersby mischiefly. She’d even somehow made his skin tone look warmer than his usual ghostly tones. The top hat, the necklaces, the suit, the tarot cards and now the makeup made him look like a spooky voodoo character. That was when it hit him who he was.

“‘M Dr. Facilier aren’t I,” he asked.

“That you are my dear. Whatcha think,” Skylar beamed from the corner of the mirror.

“I think you’re the real voodoo master here,” David replied with barely concealed awe.

The Canadian girl only laughed at that. Together they deconstructed the costume and cleaned away the makeup. Skylar promised the tall Irishman that she’d pop over before Casey’s Halloween party to set up his makeup and then they could head off to the party. They set his costume to the side somewhere where it wouldn't get ruined before the party. Then with a final bone-crushing hug, Skylar was out the door, case and all with a promise that Halloween was gonna be the best one he’d ever had.


End file.
